Princess Lucy V H
by XxxAngeloftheDeadxxX
Summary: Seseorang pasti mempunyai satu atau dua hal yang disembunyikannya baik secara sadar maupun tidak sadar dan tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun walaupun itu Nakama-nya sendiri. Penasaran bagaimana ceritanya langsung aja dibaca. Ini cerita pertamaku jadi tolong dihargai dan jangan di Flame! :3
1. Chapter 1

Ini cerita Fanfic pertamaku jadi kalau ada salah kata dll Mohon dimaafkan ya Reader?!

Princess Lucy V H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selamanya milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

Setting Waktu : Waktu Tenroujima

* * *

Chapter 1 :

Setiap orang pasti mempunyai 1 atau 2 hal yang disembunyikan tanpa siapapun yang tahu termasuk Sang Tokoh utama cerita ini Lucy Heartfilia yang menyembunyikan tentang rahasia keluarganya yang sebenarnya dari Nakamanya sendiri (anggota Fairy Tail yang lain). Keluarga Heartfilia merupakan salah satu keluarga kaya raya dikerajaan Fiore selain itu keluarga itu mempunyai 2 buah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Layla Heartfilia atau lebih tepatnya_ Layla Vermilion Heartfilia._

Rahasia pertama ialah Layla Heartfilia merupakan satu-satunya keturunan dari Mavis Vermilion dan ia menjadi Ratu para Naga atau Queen of Dragons (Celestial Magical / Serei Madoushi juga) karena suatu kebetulan semata. Hal ini baru Layla beritahu kepada Lucy waktu berumur 10 tahun (tentang Queen of Dragons aja tapi Lucy belum/Nggak jadi Dragon Slayer).

Lucy yang masih kecil pun percaya pada cerita ibunya dan merahasiakan cerita tentang ibunya dari siapapun. Selang beberapa hari Ibunya meninggal karena sakit (kata Jude Heartfilia) pada tanggal 7 Juli X777. Hal ini membuat Lucy kecil begitu terpukul hingga membuat Lucy menjalani hari-harinya menjadi tersiksa tanpa ada ibunya. Hingga suatu hari Lucy memutuskan menjadi penyihir Celestial, kabur dari rumah, dan bergabung dengan Guild impiannya Fairy Tail.

Hari demi hari Lucy menjalani kehidupannya dengan riang gembira. Kejadian di harujion/haregeon, S-Class Mission, Phantom Lord, Heaven of Tower, Fantasia, Orasion Seis, Edolas yang membuat Lucy merasakan lagi arti dari keluarga, pertemanan, persahabatan, dan kasih sayang tanpa ikatan darah. Hal itu membuat Lucy belajar tentang mencintai dan dicintai oleh para Nakamanya.

Hingga hari pengumuman ujian S-Class. Lucy membantu Cana untuk menjadi penyihir S-Class dengan menjadi Patnernya setelah mendengar alasan Cana ingin keluar dari Fairy Tail dan tentang ayahnya. Ujian S-Class babak pertama berjalan dengan lancar tetapi begitu ujian babak kedua dimulai tiba-tiba Grimore Heart menyerang dan mengacaukan ujian S-Class.

Setelah anggota Fairy Tail bersatu berhasil mengalakan anggota Grimore Heart dan berkumpul ke Camp Fairy Tail yang didirikan setelah sampai ke Tenroujima. Sesampainya di Camp para anggota Fairy Tail mengobati luka yang diderita, bersantai, dan bercanda ria.

Tak lama kemudian setelah mengobati luka masing-masing (Dengan bantuan Wendy) terdengar suara auman dari langit...

* * *

Maaf apabila chapter 1-nya kependekan dan aku belum sempat mengupdate chapter 2-nya karena masih dalam proses pengeditan T^T. Kasih pendapat kalian para reader Di kolom **REVIEW** atau **PM** aja aku ya? Apapun bentuk pendapat kalian aku terima dengan lapang dada kok jadi Flame maupun kritikan juga diterima ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada **Zhechii, Hanara Kashijiku, mako-chan, Nnatsuki** yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview *Nangis seseguk'an* dan para Silent Reader aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku walau nggak mereview *Mundung dipojokkan*

Maaf aku kelamaan updatenya *bungkuk2* Sebagai permintaan maaf ini aku persembahan chapter 2. Selamat menikmati #memangnya makanan#Plaak!

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail selalu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

Setting Waktu : Waktu Tenroujima

* * *

Chapter 2

General POV

*Rrooooaaarrrr*

Suara auman naga terdengar dari langit serentak kami membelalakkan mata melihat Naga Hitam dengan bercak (itu bercak / motif / terserah reader menyebutnya apa soalnya aku nggak tahu :P) biru turun dari langit mendekati Base Camp kami.

"Naga.." Ucap Wendy sambil bergetar melihat naga itu tiba-tiba turun mendekati mereka

"A-A-Acnologia..."Guman Gildarts sambil berjalan mendekati anggota FT yang lain

"HOOII KAU! KAU TAHU DIMANA IGNEEL, METALICANA, DAN GRANDINE BERADA?" Teriak Natsu pada naga itu

"Natsu! Aku sudah menceritakan bagaimana aku mendapatkan luka-luka pada tubuhku ini kan! Itu bukan sesuatu untuk dilawan! Semuanya Lari ke Kapal! Sekarang! Kalau kalian masih mau hidup!" Teriak Gildarts pada semua orang

"Semua Cepat! Kita Harus Pulang! FAIRY TAIL!" Erza sambil menunjuk ke arah letak kapal

Tiba-tiba saja Acnologia menyerang satu persatu anggota FT tapi kemudian master maju kedepan Acnologia dan master membesarkan badannya dan mencoba menghentikan Acnologia ke anak-anak tersayangnya.

"Semua Cepat pergi ke Kapal!" Perintah master

"Tapi master kita akan bertar-..." kata Erza

"KALIAN MAU MEMBANTAH PERMINTAAN TERAKHIR MASTER KALIAN HAH!" master akhirnya membentak

"A-Apa terakhir.."

"Jii-Chan kita akan ber-.." Tolak Natsu tapi keburu dipotong oleh Laxus

"Ayo kita pergi." Laxus sambil menggerlingkan air mata yang sempat dilihat Natsu

"Master tetaplah Hidup." mohon Erza

Ketika semua menjauhi area Master dan Acnologia, keadaan master mulai terdesak oleh lama kemudian master pun terjatuh karena tidak dapat menahan Acnologia lagi. Disaat-saat terakhirnya...

"Tetaplah hidup anak-anak nakalku. Hidup dan jalani kehidupanmu." Harap Master sambil melihat langit biru

Tap.

Tapp.

Tappp..

"Kembalikan Jii-Chan!" Ucap Natsu pada Acnologia sambil merayap menaiki ekor Acnologia

"Natsu.."

"Maaf, master aku tidak mematuhi perintahmu. Kami akan bertarung. Semuanya Maju serang Acnologia!" Perintah Erza sembari me-requip armor Heaven's Wheel

Seketika itu juga semua anggota FT kecuali Cana, Gildarts, Master, dan para Dragons Slayers menyerang Acnologia bersama dari segala arah

"Hoii, kalian semua kita gabungkan semua serangan kalian dalam satu tembakan ke sihirku!" Teriak Laxus sembari bersiap-siap menyerang

"Rairyuu no HOKO!"

"Maju pedangku, BLUMENBLATT!"

"Open! The gate of The Archer! Sagitarius!"

"A-Anu aku masih disini..Tunggu.." Ucap Natsu yang masih hinggap di ekor Acnologia

Boom. BOOM. CRASH...

"Uh, padahal dengan semua sihir kita dia masih bertahan. Maju! Natsu!" Perintah Laxus

"Sialan kau Laxus! Kalau tidak ada Happy mungkin aku sudah hangus sekarang!"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Tenryuu no HOKO!"

"Tetsuryuu no HOKO!"

"Karyuu no HOKO!"

BOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

Acnologia pun terseret hingga ke laut karena kekuatan itu tapi...

"Tidak, itu bukan kekuatan yang aku gunakan saat melawannya. dia hanya bermain-main dengan kalian." Kata Gildarts sambil dipapah Cana

Acnologia pun muncul dari laut dan terbang setinggi beberapa meter dari anggota FT dan bersiap-siap untuk menghembuskan napas

"D-dia mau menghancurkan kita..."

"Mungkin kita bisa bertahan jika menggunakan Runes untuk pertahanan." Kata Levy

"Semuanya mari bergandengan tangan." ujar Mirajane

...

"M-Mungkin ini hanya harapan tadi seharusnya kita pulang..Hiks" kata Lucy sambil menangis

"Kita pasti pulang, Pasti!" Ujar Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy

"Pasti. Aku menolak untuk mati!"

"Aku pun juga begitu." Ujar Gray sembari menggenggam tangan Lucy yang lain

Semua pun membentuk lingkaran dan bergandengan tangan. Ketika Acnologia siap menghembuskan napasnya...

"Ke FAIRY TAIL!"

Disisi lain tak jauh dari tempat anggota FT bersiap-siap untuk serangan Acnologia, terlihat sesosok anak perempuan sedang dalam posisi berdoa

RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

Pulau Tenroujima pun hancur tak berbekas setelah serangan Acnologia. Anggota dewan dan sisa pasukan Grimore Heart yang melihat pun ber jaw-dropps ria...

To Be Countinue...

* * *

Huahh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini ^^ Gomen buat para reader yang sudah menunggu cerita ini di-update T^T. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat Zhechii, Hanara Kashijiku, mako-chan, Nnatsuki yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview Makasih banget!

Oh iya ini balasan buat reviewnya :

**Zhechii** : Iya nanti ada Romancenya tapi nanti. Aku rencananya dichapter 3 nanti buat voting untuk pairing-nya Lucy :D

**Hanara Kashijiku** : Hal yang disembunyikan Lucy ya...Hmmm, aku lupa apa itu kayaknya? Nanti kalau sudah ingat aku kasih bocoran deh ;)

**mako-chan** : Mako-chan sendiri maunya Layla itu saudaranya atau keturunannya? :))

**Nnatsuki** : Iya, mungkin di-Fic ini akhirnya agak nggak bisa diprediksi soalnya aku menggabungkan ceritanya antara Manga, Anime, sama Hasil otakku sendiri + Aku sendiri aja orangnya agak nggak bisa diprediksi (Itu menurut pendapat temanku :p)

Chapter 3 sudah selesai aku buat tinggal memolesnya sebentar jadi harap bersabar sampai nanti malam atau besok nanti :P Mohon di tunggu ya? Jangan Lupa Review Lagi Dong bagi yang sudah pernah review dan Review dong bagi yang belum pernah review! Please! =DD


	3. Chapter 3

Aku mau berterima kasih kepada **Nnatsuki, Zhechii, Kagura Yuki , mako-chan** yang sudah mereview dan silent reader yang sudah membaca ceritaku Makasih banget! ^_^

Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi . Selamat Membaca!

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Cerita Chapter ini mengandung banyak Humor dan Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

Setting Waktu : Alam bawah sadar Lucy

* * *

_Di Chapter Sebelumnya :_

_"M-Mungkin ini hanya harapan tadi seharusnya kita pulang..Hiks" kata Lucy sambil menangis_

_"Kita pasti pulang, Pasti!" Ujar Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy_

_"Pasti. Aku menolak untuk mati!"_

_"Aku pun juga begitu." Ujar Gray sembari menggenggam tangan Lucy yang lain_

_Semua pun membentuk lingkaran dan bergandengan tangan. Ketika Acnologia siap menghembuskan napasnya..._

_"Ke FAIRY TAIL!"_

_Disisi lain tak jauh dari tempat anggota FT bersiap-siap untuk serangan Acnologia, terlihat sesosok anak perempuan sedang dalam posisi berdoa_

_RRRROOOOOAAAARRRRRR_

_BB__BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!_

_Pulau Tenroujima pun hancur tak berbekas setelah serangan Acnologia. Anggota dewan dan sisa pasukan Grimore Heart yang melihat pun ber jaw-dropps ria..._

* * *

Chapter 3

No One POV

"Lucy...Bangun Lucy..."

"_Siapa?_"

'Bangun dan kau akan tahu siapa aku.'

Suara itu seperti suara mama tapi kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil?

"Bukalah matamu dan kau akan tahu siapa aku dan aku bukanlah mamamu"

Sontak aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang aku lihat ialah Putih, sekelilingku putih semua. Tiba-tiba suara itu muncul lagi.

"Aku dibelakangmu Lucy."

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku melihat sesosok anak kecil seumuran Wendy berambut ikal panjang berwarna Blonde beriris Emerald kosong. Dia sedang terseyum manis ke arahku.

"Siapa kamu? Dimana aku? Loh, bukannya aku dan lainnya terkena serangan Acnologia ya? Berarti aku sudah mati dan yang aku temui sekarang adalah HANTU. Tidaakkkk! Kumohon jangan makan aku!" Teriak Lucy sambil bersujud kearah sosok itu

Sosok itu pun ber-sweatdropp ria

"Namaku Mavis. Mavis Vermilion master fairy tail pertama..."

"Eeehhhh!"

"Aku tahu kalau kamu kaget tapi Jangan potong omonganku dulu dong! Huufffppp" sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Lucy pun kaget dengan siapa sosok didepannya dan tercengang mendengar bahasa & tingkah master pertama Fairy Tail

"Okay, aku lanjutkan ya. Namaku Mavis Vermilion. Kamu sedang berada dibawa alam sadarmu dan aku masuk menemuimu melewati alam sadar itu. Kau & teman-temanmu yang lain terkena serangan Acnologia tapi aku mengambil kekuatan ikatan kalian dan mengaktifkan salah satu dari 3 sihir peri, Fairy Sphere. Benar, katamu aku hantu tapi aku bukan sembarang hantu dan aku tidak akan memakanmu!"

Lucy pun hanya ber-ooohhh ria

"Terus kenapa aku bisa berada di alam bawah sadar?"

"Itu karena efek samping penggunaan Fairy Sphere, sebenarnya kalian semua sedang tertidur dalam waktu yang beku sekarang. Tapi karena aku ada hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan kamu jadinya aku masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu dan membangunkanmu dech dan efek samping ini berlangsung kira-kira selama 7 tahun ;p."

"Haahhh?"

1

2

3

"Apa! Tidur dalam waktu yang beku! Berarti kami tidak bertambah tua maupun dewasa kalau begitu! Lalu aku jadi tidak bisa mencari pacar kalau begini! Uang sewa! Novelku! T^T." Kata Lucy sambil bertingkah seperti orang kesurupan

"Tenangkan dirimu, Lucy."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku tahu kenyataan seperti itu?!" Dan masih dalam tingkah seperti cacing kepanasan

Dalam hati Mavis ingin sekali menjitak kepala Lucy sekarang tapi ia urungkan dan menyesal telah memberitahu Lucy tentang jangka waktu efek samping Fairy Sphere

"Kalau kau tidak tenang sekarang, aku tidak akan memberitahukan tujuan keperluanku denganmu."

30 menit kemudian...

"Okay, aku sudah tenang sekarang. Terus apa keperluan master Mavis denganku?"

"Kelamaan buat tenangnya! Walaupun aku sedikit terhibur dengan kelakuanmu tadi tapi tetap saja aku bosan nunggunya!? Huhhp, aku jadi tidak mood menjelaskan tujuanku kan."

Sambil ngeblushing Lucy pun bersweatdrops ria

"Maaf, master Mavis. Tapi siapapun yang mengetahui yang mengetahui kenyataan seperti itu pasti kaget setengah mati kan?"

"Huh, baiklah aku maafkan kali ini. Oke kembali ke topik utama, kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu tujuanku membangunkanmu sekarang..."

"Okay." Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam

"Lucy Heartfilia, itu namamu kan? Ibumu bernama Layla Heartfilia kan?"

"Iya, kok tahu?"

"Ya tahu dong masak tempe(?!) Layla itu kan keturunanku jadi otomatis kamu itu cucuku mungkin lebih tepatnya cicitku." ujar Mavis sambil tersenyum manis banget

1

2

3

4

5

15 menit kemudian

"Uuaaapppaaaa! Nggak mungkin banget! Lagipula master Mavis kan masih anak2 masa sudah punya keturunan! Mama kan cantik, anggun dan baik hati hampir mirip dengan master Mavis(mavis nge-blushing saat dipuji Lucy) Tapi tubuh mama kan seksi, bahenol, dan m*nt*k kok bisa jadi keturunannya master ya? Master kan bada-..."

Tanpa disadari Lucy telah membangkitkan monster dalam diri Mavis

"Mavis CHOP!"

Pleetaakkk!

"Ittaaaiiiii! Wah, benjol nih kepalaku. Master Mavis jahat. T^T" ucap Lucy sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis di-chop mavis

"Ehh, maaf Refleks kalau ada yang menghina tubuhku jadinya aku nggak sadar kalau marah langsung deh men-chop orang itu. Hehehehe..." Ujar mavis sambil tampang tanpa dosa / inocent banget tapi aura dibelakangnya geellaaappp banget Lucy yang melihatnya pun kaget dan ...

"Maaafff master Mavis! Gomen Nasai! Tolong jangan bunuh saya dulu sebelum saya menikah." Kata Lucy sambil sujud-sujud minta maaf ke Mavis

"Oh, sebelum menikah ya kalau begitu aku akan membunuhmu setelah upacara pernikahanmu. Hohohoho..."

"Maaaffff! Aku belum mau mati! Ampuni kesalahanku master Mavis! Please! #pasang Puppy eyes#" Mavis pun hanya menggerlikan matanya kearah lain

"Oke, kalau begitu kembali ke L*pt-.. Tunggu salah yang benar kembali kepembicaraan kita tadi. Siap?"

"Umm, aku siap."

"Kalau begitu sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi... Oh, iya jadi kamu benar-benar anak Layla ya? Kalau begitu kamu sudah tahu kalau ibumu itu Queen of Dragons?"

"Iya benar aku anak perempuan mama Layla dan aku sudah tahu tentang mama seorang Queen of Dragons."

"Jadi kamu seorang penyihir dragon slayer juga."

"Tidak, aku bukan penyihir dragon slayer. Aku penyihir Arwah Suci atau bisa dibilang Celestial Mage."

"_Jadi Layla tidak memberi tahu kalau Lucy bisa mempelajari ilmu sihir dragon slayer langsung darinya. Jangan-jangan dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko segel Lucy terbuka_." Guman Mavis dalam hati

"Kenapa kamu menjadi seorang Celestial Mage?"

"Karena mereka merupakan barang peninggalan mamaku dan mereka juga teman-temanku yang berharga." Tanpa disadari senyum tulus pun mengembang di wajah Lucy

"Sebelumnya aku mau memberitahu nama asli mamamu. Layla Vermilion Heartfilia, itu nama mamamu setelah menikah dengan Jude Heartfilia tapi dia menghapus nama Vermilion agar kamu mencari tahu sendiri kebenaran di balik hidupmu."

"Begitu, tapi kok master Mavis tahu aku anak Jude Heartfilia? Kan aku tidak bilang siapa nama ayahku"

"Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A jadi untuk kesimpulannya kamu itu anak dari Queen of Dragons yang biasa disebut Princess of Dragons jadi kamu bisa mempelajari semua sihir dragon slayer dan beberapa sihir lainnya. Jadi, maukah kamu mempelajari ilmu itu semua dari pada tertidur sia-sia selama 7 tahun? Tenang saja walaupun kamu mempelajari ilmu tersebut tubuh kamu masih berada di Tenroujima dan tertidur. Yang menjalani semua latihan nanti itu kamu tetapi dalam bentuk arwah karena hanya alam bawah sadarmu yang bisa aku bangun kan."

"Mau, aku mau. Dari pada menunggu selama 7 tahun tidak melakukan apa-apa lebih baik berlatih sihir baru terus setelah bisa menggunakan sihir tersebut aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan aku tidak perlu selalu dilindungi teman-temanku walaupun mereka tidak keberatan tapi aku kan yang merasa tidak enak hati selain itu aku juga bisa melindungi mereka dengan kekuatan baru itu kan?"

"Bagus jawaban yang bagus sekali tetapi ada 1 hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu sebelum aku mengirimmu ke tempat lain. Hal itu ialah jangan pernah melupakan apa tujuanmu setelah memperoleh kekuatan baru dan jangan melupakan perasaanmu pada teman-temanmu. Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan saat ini sebenarnya ada 2 hal lagi tetapi itu akan aku beritahu setelah kamu menyelesaikan latihanmu."

"Baik. Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi master Mavis tidak ikut saat aku latihan ya? Bagaimana bisa aku berlatih jika tidak ada yang memanduku? Terus aku mau dikirim kemana?"

"Iya, aku tidak menyertaimu saat latihan. Kamu akan menemukan caramu sendiri. Dan aku akan mengirimmu ke dunia naga."

"Oh, dunia naga ya... Ehhhh! Bagaimana itu bisa? Apa nanti aku tidak akan dimakan naga-naga itu?"

"Bisa saja dan mereka tidak akan memakanmu jika kamu tidak melepaskan gelang ini." Sambil memberikan Lucy gelang berwarna Biru keputih-putihan (A/N: aku nggak tahu apa itu namanya. Gomen!)

"Cantiknya. Apa benar naga-naga itu tidak akan memakanku kalau aku memakai ini?"

"Iya malahan mereka akan langsung mengenali siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Oke itu cukup untuk pembicaraan kita. Aku akan membuka portal untuk kamu masuki. Terbukalah! Portal ke dragons world! Duragonion!"

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran berwarna-warni, Lucy pun melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Nah Lucy, cepat masuk ke Portal itu sebelum aku tutup. Cepat!"

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk kedalam portal itu? Aku tidak akan tersesat kan?" Tanya Lucy sambil agak gemetar

"Tidak aku yakin aman kok dan kamu tidak akan tersesat asalkan kamu terus jalan terus jangan lupa lihat kiri dan kanan sebelumnya (?) okay?"

"T-Tapi itu benar-benar aman kan? Tidak ada hantu kan?"

"Iya aku jamin 99,9% AMAN! Tidak ada hantu, lah aku kan hantu dan kamu sudah bicara dengan ku dari tadi jadi untuk apa lagi kamu takut! Sudah masuk atau aku paksa kamu masuk?" Sambil menyeringai jahat

"Baik aku masuk sendiri saja. Bye-Bye master Mavis!" Sambil melambaikan tangan

"Bye Lucy nanti kalau sudah sampai dan kamu bertemu naga dan ditanyai tunjukan gelang yang aku berikan padamu tadi ya! Hati-Hati" Mavis pun membalas melambaikan tangan

"BAIK, JA NE MASTER MAVIS!" Teriak Lucy sambil memasuki portal tersebut

"_Lucy jalan yang menantimu setelah tidur nanti sangatlah panjang jadi aku ingin kamu menjadi kuat selama masa latihanmu dan kamu tidak kalah oleh kekuatan kegelapan yang menantimu._" Harap Mavis

To Be Continue

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini =3= Oh, iya di Chapter 3 ini aku sudah membuka Voting buat Pairingnya Lucy =DD Jadi kalau mau Lucy di pasangkan sama siapa jangan Lupa untuk menulisnya di kotak Review atau PM aku ya? Aku berharap sih pairingnya StiCy (StingXLucy) atau RoLu (RogueXLucy) :3

Oh, iya ini balasan buat yang sudah mereview :

**Nnatsuki** : Nanti setelah baca Chapter 3 ini baru bisa kamu memilih buat pairingnya Lucy Jadi jangan Lupa baca Chapter 3 dan selanjutnya ya? :DD

**Zhechii** : Ini sudah agak aku panjangin Chapternya. Di chapter sebelumnya maaf ya kalau kependekan :P. Princess Lucy-V-H itu artinya Princess Lucy Vermilion Heartfilia :D

**Kagura Yuki** : Makasih sudah membaca dan mereview :) Oke aku akan membaca Fic kamu juga kalau ada waktu ya? :))

**mako-chan** : Wah, maaf mako-chan aku tidak bisa mengabulkan harapan mako-chan. Maaf aku membuat Layla itu keturunannya Mavis karena Mavis kan umurnya tidak diketahui walau fisiknya anak-anak :P

Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview maupun yang membaca ^_^ Chapter 4 aku usahakan secepatnya jadi harap ditunggu ya? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Aku mau berterima kasih kepada **yuki-chan, Zhechii, Kagura Yuki, hikamiki, Hina Heartfilia, tohko ohmiya, mako-chan, bjtatihowo** yang sudah mereview, silent reader yang sudah membaca ceritaku, bagi yang sudah memfollow maupun memfavoritekan ceritaku. Makasih banget! ^_^

Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu lama kelanjutan cerita ini. Aku minta maaf soalnya nggak bisa update beberapa hari harap dimaklumi aku anak sekolah yang lagi banyak tugas _(_ _)_. Ok, tak perlu berlama-lama Selamat Membaca! ^^

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Warning : Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

Setting Waktu : Dunia Naga, Duragonion

* * *

_Di Chapter sebelumnya : _

_Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran berwarna-warni, Lucy pun melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum._

_"Nah Lucy, cepat masuk ke Portal itu sebelum aku tutup. Cepat!"_

_"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk kedalam portal itu? Aku tidak akan tersesat kan?" Tanya Lucy sambil agak gemetar_

_"Tidak aku yakin aman kok dan kamu tidak akan tersesat asalkan kamu terus jalan terus jangan lupa lihat kiri dan kanan sebelumnya (?) okay?"_

_"T-Tapi itu benar-benar aman kan? Tidak ada hantu kan?"_

_"Iya aku jamin 99,9% AMAN! Tidak ada hantu, lah aku kan hantu dan kamu sudah bicara dengan ku dari tadi jadi untuk apa lagi kamu takut! Sudah masuk atau aku paksa kamu masuk?" Sambil menyeringai jahat_

_"Baik aku masuk sendiri saja. Bye-Bye master Mavis!" Sambil melambaikan tangan_

_"Bye Lucy nanti kalau sudah sampai dan kamu bertemu naga dan ditanyai tunjukan gelang yang aku berikan padamu tadi ya! Hati-Hati" Mavis pun membalas melambaikan tangan_

_"BAIK, JA NE MASTER MAVIS!" Teriak Lucy sambil memasuki portal tersebut_

_"Lucy jalan yang menantimu setelah tidur nanti sangatlah panjang jadi aku ingin kamu menjadi kuat selama masa latihanmu dan kamu tidak kalah oleh kekuatan kegelapan yang menantimu." Harap Mavis_

* * *

**Tulisan Italic = bicara dalam hati**

* * *

Chapter 4

No One POV

"_Lorong portal ini sungguh indah, warnanya bermacam-macam, cantik sekali. Tapi ini perasaanku saja atau aku agak pusing ya saat masuk portal dari tadi. Uh, mual kok aku rasanya jadi seperti Natsu/Gajeel (A/N: Wendy nggak mabuk walau naik kendaraan dan sejenisnya) ya? Oh, iya aku hampir lupa dengan gelang pemberian master Mavis tadi masih aku genggam, aku pakai saja dari pada hilang nanti setelah sampai aku malah terkena musibah. Seperti kata pepatah sedia payung sebelum hujan kalau tidak ada payung jas hujan pun jadi (?)_." ujar Lucy dalam hati sambil teringat pesan master Mavis tadi dan memasang gelang itu ditangan kirinya

"_Seberapa jauh lagi aku harus berjalan. Lama sekali, belum sampai-sampai dari tadi. Hufp!_"

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit berjalan lurus kedepan tidak lupa melihat kanan dan kiri (?) Lucy pun melihat seberkas cahaya putih di depannya walau masih agak jauh.

"_Apa itu? Mungkin itu jalan keluarnya? Aku harus bergegas._" Sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya. Setelah Lucy mendekati cahaya itu, sinar itu semakin terang dan...

Ssssrrriiiinnngggg

"_Silau! Tapi aku harus mencoba membuka mata dan melihatnya!_"

"Waahhhh, indah sekali tempat ini!" Ucap Lucy

Tiba sesosok naga muncul mendekati Lucy sontak Lucy pun bergetar karena (A/N: masih nanti nggak) trauma dengan kejadian saat Acnologia menyerang.

"Wahai anak manusia. Mengapa kau berada disini? Ini bukanlah tempat yang bisa kamu datangi! Siapa namamu anak manusia?" Tanya naga itu

Sebelum menjawab Lucy mengamati naga itu. Dia terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan naga tersebut. Naga itu berwarna biru langit, mempunyai telinga yang berbentuk seperti sayap kecil di atas kepalanya, beriris biru laut yang indah dan suaranya begitu lembut didengar. Setelah sadar dari rasa kagumnya Lucy pun menjawab pertanyaan naga itu walau ragu-ragu

"Na-Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, aku kesini karena dikirim oleh master Mavis untuk mempelajari ilmu baru."

"Lucy Heartfilia? Apa kau anak dari Layla Vermilion Heartfilia? Master Mavis itu apakah Mavis Vermilion?"

"Be-benar aku Lucy Heartfilia anak perempuan Layla Vermilion Heartfilia dan master Mavis itu Mavis Vermilion."

"Apa buktinya kau dikirim Mavis ke dunia ini?"

"Sebelum dikirim kesini master Mavis memberiku gelang ini." Sambil menunjukan gelang yang tadi diberi oleh Mavis

"Itu...Gelang itu..Jadi kamu benar-benar anak Layla Vermilion Heartfilia ya. Maaf atas kelakuanku tadi Yang Mulia Lucy-Sama" kata naga itu sambil membungkukkan badannnya (Novi: loh naga kan badannya aja besar masa kelihatan kalau lagi bungkuk atau nggak?! Lucy: nih author dibilangin bandel juga. Sudah dibilangi jangan ganggu para reader masih aja ganggu. Balik ke cerita sekarang! *death glare ke author* Novi: A-Aye, Sir!)

"T-Tidak perlu meminta maaf dan tolong angkat kepala anda Naga yang Mulia." Sambil salah tingkah karena tidak tahu harus ngapain

"Tolong jangan panggil aku begitu Yang Mulia Lucy-Sama. Namaku Auquria The Water Dragon panggil aku Auquria. Sekali lagi tolong maafkan kelakuan saya tadi Yang Mulia Lucy-Sama."

"A-Anu tidak perlu minta maaf. Tolong jangan memanggilku begitu, aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu panggil saja aku Lucy. Dan, Apa aku boleh bertanya ?"

"Boleh, Lucy-Sama. Apa pertanyaan anda?"

"S-sudah kubilang panggil aku Lucy saja."

"Maaf tapi menurut saya itu tidak sopan Lucy-Sama."

"Kalau begitu terserah Auquria-Sama saja. Oh, iya pertanyaanku itu mengapa tadi Auquria-Sama kaget setelah melihat gelang ini? Apa fungsi gelang ini?"

"Tolong jangan memanggilku begitu Lucy-sama, panggil aku Auquria saja. Gelang itu merupakan tanda bahwa orang itu merupakan anggota keluarga kerajaan dan merupakan anak dari ratu kerajaan kami. Fungsi gelang itu menyimpan luapan kekuatan orang yang memakainya. Lucy-Sama mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi dari tadi kekuatan sihir Lucy sama meluap-luap tetapi kekuatan itu diserap oleh gelang itu. Selain itu gelang itu digunakan untuk menahan segel pada orang yang memakainya terbuka."

"Ke-kenapa kekuatanku bisa meluap-luap? Aku hanya penyihir Celestial biasa tidak mungkin kekuatanku meluap-luap. Segel? Setahuku aku tidak memakai segel apapun pada diriku."

"Maaf hamba kurang tahu mengapa bisa begitu Lucy-Sama dan hamba tidak tahu segel apa yang ada didalam diri anda Lucy-Sama. Mohon maafkan hamba. Mungkin Mavis-Sama tahu sesuatu mengenai itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Master Mavis mengetahui sesuatu? Jangan-jangan itu 2 hal yang ingin dia bicarakan setelah aku menyelesaikan latihanku disini."

"Tunggu, anda bilang latihan Lucy-Sama? Jadi anda sudah siap mempelajari ilmu dragon slayer dari kami para naga?"

"Eh, para naga? Jadi dragon slayer? Tapi master Mavis bilang aku mempelajari ilmu baru tapi aku tidak tahu itu ilmu dragon slayer. Tidak mungkin aku menjadi dragon slayer karena aku hanya Celestial Mage biasa. Selain itu manusia normalnya hanya mempunyai 1 atau 2 jenis sihir tidak mungkin aku bisa mempelajarinya."

"Itu tidak mungkin tidak bagi anda Lucy-sama karena anda adalah pewaris kerajaan Naga ini jadi tidak mungkin anda tidak bisa menguasai semua element naga yang ada disini. Memang yang anda katakan tadi benar bahwa seorang Mage hanya bisa 1 atau 2 jenis sihir saja tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi anda, Lucy-sama."

"Ja-Jadi aku bisa mempelajari semua sihir dragons slayer dan sihir lainnya?"

"Itu benar Lucy-sama :). Kurasa cukup sekian kita bercakap-cakap disini alangkah baiknya jika kita pindah ditempat yang lebih nyaman untuk membicarakannya. Bagaimana Lucy-sama?"

"A-Aku terserah Auquria-san saja karena aku tidak mengetahui tentang apapun ditempat ini kecuali hanya namanya saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke istana. Silakan anda naik ke punggung saya Lucy-sama karena kita akan terbang ke istana." Sambil menurunkan badannya agar bisa aku naik'i

"Baik!" Aku pun berpengan pada leher Auquria

"Pegangan yang erat. Kalau anda jatuh aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Mengerti, Lucy-sama? *para reader bayangkan dengan nada yang menekan*"

Wuuuussshhhh

"_H-huwa! Terbang! Aku terbang! Menaiki naga lagi! Kalau Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy tahu mereka pasti akan memaksaku mengajak mereka kemari._"

Kami pun terbang menuju tempat yang Auquria sebut sebagai istana...

To Be Countinue...

* * *

Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga chappy ini XD. Maaf kalau chappy ini agak kurang memuaskan. Oh, iya ini hasil voting sementara buat pairingnya Lucy

Natsu : 2

Sting : 1

Rogue: 2

Maaf bagi yang tidak bisa memilih pairing buat Lucy atau memilih lebih dari satu tidak aku hitung atau tidak sah. Jadi buat yang memilih lebih dari satu nama, belum memilih , atau yang sudah memilih Review lagi buat menentukan pairingnya Lucy lagi ya? ^3^

Sekarang waktunya membalas Review :

**yuki-chan** : Ini chapter 4-nya sudah di update. Makasih sudah mereview ya! Review lagi dan pilih pairingnya Lucy lagi ya? XD

**Zhechii** : Ini ceritanya sudah dilanjut ^^. Maaf aku updatenya lama dan makasih sudah mereview ^^

**Kagura Yuki** : Nyaa~ Ini sudah update makasih sudah membaca dan mereview ceritaku ya XD

**Hikamiki** : Maaf membuat penasaran XP Ok aku akan update terus kalau aku sempat ya?!

**Hina Heartfilia** : Hina-chan tenang aja umur Lucy tidak akan bertambah karena tubuh aslinya kan tertidur di Tenroujima. Yang pergi latihankan hanya arwah atau roh-nya aja jadi nggak aku bikin bertambah tua =3=. Makasih sudah mereview :DD

**tohko ohmiya** : Maaf Mia-chan aku lama nggak update. Maaf vote Mia-chan nggak kehitung karena lebih dari satu nama :p. Tapi kalau Lucy-Centric Moment aku usahakan membuatnya kalau bisa ya? :3

**mako-chan** : Sekali lagi maaf ya mako-chan T^T. Aku tahu kalau Rogue itu keren tapi aku tetap tidak suka Rogue Masa Depan soalnya dia Membunuh Chara Male Favoriteku (STING!). Oh iya sampai lupa aku, Makasih sudah mereview ya! ^^

**btjatihowo** : Tenang saja nggak aku anggap Flame kok tapi maaf ya aku orangnya tidak terlalu to the point. Makasih buat sarannya tapi maaf ya kalau ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa aku lakukan dari saran tersebut. Tolong jangan marah ya? ya? Oh iya, Makasih sudah Mereview dan memberi saran ^^

Karena mulai besok aku libur beberapa hari aku usahakan untuk meng-update chapter 5 secepatnya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya! Bye-Bye! ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

Uhh, setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga =3=. Seperti biasa pertama-tama aku ingin berterima kasih kepada **hikamiki, velisia, akhmadfauzinew, Zhechii, mako-chan, yuki-chan, Hina Heartfilia, Hanara Kashijiku, Moka Heartfilia, tohko ohmiya, Nnatsuki, Joker-nyan, Yolbert, Akemi Shuichi, Kagura Yuki, MiRa Fernandes, Akamito Michiyo** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview dan memilih pairingnya Lucy, Silent Reader yang sudah membaca ceritaku, dan Bagi yang sudah memfollow / memfavoritekan ceritaku. Terima kasih banyak *berurai air mata*! ^0^

Maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu-nunggu chapter ini aku tidak bisa update beberapa hari ini karena dokumen chapter ini nggak sengaja kehapus jadi aku harus mengetiknya lagi dari awal. Maaf! (T^T) Sebagai permintaan maaf chapter kali ini aku buat lebih panjang dari biasanya (itu menurutku loh). Ya tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi Selamat Membaca! ^0^

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei dan lagu yang dinyanyikan Lucy milik Noria seorang walau liriknya banyak yang aku ubah**

Warning : Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll

Setting Waktu : Dunia Naga, Duragonion

* * *

_Di Chapter Sebelumnya:_

_"Ja-Jadi aku bisa mempelajari semua sihir dragons slayer dan sihir lainnya?"_

_"Itu benar Lucy-sama :). Kurasa cukup sekian kita bercakap-cakap disini alangkah baiknya jika kita pindah ditempat yang lebih nyaman untuk membicarakannya. Bagaimana Lucy-sama?"_

_"A-Aku terserah Auquria-san saja karena aku tidak mengetahui tentang apapun ditempat ini kecuali hanya namanya saja."_

_"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke istana. Silakan anda naik ke punggung saya Lucy-sama karena kita akan terbang ke istana." Sambil menurunkan badannya agar bisa aku naik'i_

_"Baik!" Aku pun berpengan pada leher Auquria_

_"Pegangan yang erat. Kalau anda jatuh aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Mengerti, Lucy-sama? *para reader bayangkan dengan nada yang menekan*"_

_Wuuuussshhhh_

_"H-huwa! Terbang! Aku terbang! Menaiki naga lagi! Kalau Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy tahu mereka pasti akan memaksaku mengajak mereka kemari."_

_Kami pun terbang menuju tempat yang Auquria sebut sebagai istana..._

_To Be Countinue..._

* * *

**Tulisan Italic = Bicara dalam hati**

* * *

Chapter 5

No One POV

"_Tapi aku penasaran dengan istana yang dimaksud Auquria-san. J-Jangan-jangan istana yang dimaksud Auquria-san itu GUA! Bisa jadi begitu kan? Soalnya kan Auquria-san itu naga jadi itu bisa jadi... Hmm, dari pada nggak ngapa-ngapain selain pegangan pada Auquria-san lebih baik aku menyanyikan lagu yang dulu aku sering nyanyikan bersama mama waktu kecil ah.._"

"Melalui Bintang, Melalui Waktu, Melalui Kenangan

Kamu mencari jejak kakimu sendiri

Entah bagaimana dalam kekekalan yang tenang

Tempat ini adalah ditengah-tengah mimpi

Suatu hari semua itu akan kembali ke apa adanya

Suatu tempat di atas langit

Menunggumu dalam damai

Mempercayai masa depan setelah cahaya berada ditangan yang benar

Melalui mimpi, Melalui kasih, melalui hati

Kamu mencari dirimu sendiri

Meninggalkan kehangatan cahaya

Pada sayap yang stabil

Untukmu Cinta Abadi"

"Lagu yang bagus Lucy-sama. Siapa yang mengajari anda lagu tersebut?"

"Mamaku yang mengajarinya. Dia selalu menyanyikannya untuk menghibur maupun menidurkan aku waktu masih kecil dulu. Tetapi itu tidaklah lama karena mama meninggal waktu aku berumur 10 tahun."

"Maaf membuat anda mengingat hal yang menyedihkan buat anda Lucy-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula apakah aku boleh bertanya Auquria-san?"

"Silakan. Tanyakan saja semua hal yang ingin anda ketahui tetapi saya hanya menjawab sejauh yang saya ketahui."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin bertanya pada Auquria-san, tanggal 7 Juli X777 merupakan hari dimana mama meninggal. Dan pada tanggal itu pula naga milik Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy menghilang tanpa sebab. Apakah ada hubungan antara kematian mama dengan menghilangnya para naga dari Earthland?"

"_Lucy-sama benar-benar pintar karena ia langsung menanyakan hal tersebut padaku._ Benar semua itu berhubungan Lucy-sama. Pada tanggal tersebut dihari kematian Queen Layla kami para naga pergi meninggalkan Earthland karena..."

"Karena apa Auquria-san?"

"Dihari itu, hari dimana Queen Layla meninggal terjadi peristiwa yang menyebabkan meninggalnya Queen Layla... Dan kami para naga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Earthland dan kembali kedunia asal kami."

"Apa maksud anda, Auquria-san? Papa bilang penyebab kematian mama karena sakit jadi tidak ada peristiwa yang anda maksud Auquria-san."

"Itu karena Jude tidak ingin kondisi mental anda terganggu, Lucy-sama jadi ia berbohong kepada anda penyebab kematian Queen Layla."

"T-Tidak mungkin papa berbohong padaku. Walau aku tahu bahwa ia tidak mensayangiku waktu kecil setelah kematian mama. Tapi ia tidak pernah berbohong."

"_Jadi Jude juga terguncang atas kematian Queen Layla._ Maafkan saya Lucy-sama tetapi saya hanya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anda."

"T-Ti-Tidak mungkin! Itu tidak mungkin! Papa tidak mungkin berbohong!"Sambil mengguncang-guncang leher naga air tersebut (A/N: walau dari belakang dan nggak akan terasa bagi naga itu -_-")

"Maafkan saya Lucy-sama tetapi itulah fakta yang sebenar."

"Aku tidak percaya kalau papa bisa membohongiku tentang penyebab kematian mama sebenarnya. Sekarang tolong jelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi Auquria-san, cepat!"

"Tenanglah, Lucy-sama. Kita sedang dalam kondisi terbang sekarang jadi tolong tenangkan diri anda jika anda tidak ingin jatuh. Dan saya akan menceritakannya penyebab kematian Queen Layla ketika kita sampai di istana."

"B-Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepatlah Auquria-san. Aku ingin mengetahui penyebab kematian mama yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu pegangan yang erat Lucy-sama. Aku akan mempercepat perjalanan kita ke istana."

"Baik."

Wwwwuuusshhhh

Kira-kira setelah terbang cukup lama mulai terlihat bangunan besar (lebih besar dari rumah Lucy yang di Heartfilia Kozern) diatas bukit.

"_Bangunan apa itu? Bukannya di dunia naga ini hanya dihuni oleh para naga. Jadi apa fungsi bangunan itu ya? Jangan-jangan itu istana yang dimaksud oleh Auquria-san?_"

"Kita hampir sampai di istana Lucy-sama."

"Eh! Jadi bangunan itu istananya! Aku pikir istananya berupa gua."

"Gua? Saya kan bilang istana bagaimana bisa anda membayangkan sebuah istana menjadi gua?"

"Ya disini kan dunia naga jadi aku pikir para naga itu tinggal di gua atau hutan."

Auquria pun Speechless

"Kami para naga tidak tinggal di tempat seperti itu Lucy-sama. Kami biasanya tinggal ditempat yang dekat dengan element kami. Dan kami menggunakan istana sebagai tempat tinggal para keluarga kerajaan dan naga yang ingin tinggal di istana."

"Oh, begitu."

Tak disangka mereka sudah sampai diatas istana

"Lucy-sama mohon pegangan yang erat karena kita akan segera mendarat." (Novi: kayak pesawat aja =3= Lucy: ye dari pada author nggak pernah naik naga masih mendingan gue Novi: naik naga aja sombong ntar gue bikin loe jatuh kena kotoran naga baru tahu rasa loe Lucy: oh berani ya sama gue! *death glare* Novi: n-nggak! Emang kenapa? Lucy: kalau nggak berani ngapain pakai nada menantang gitu? sudah balik kecerita sana! Ganggu aja! Novi: Aye, Sir!)

"Baik."

Wush...wush..wush...

Tapsss... Mereka pun mendarat di halaman dalam istana

"Kita sudah sampai Lucy-sama. Silakan turun Lucy-sama."

"Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan." Sambil turun dari punggung/leher naga tersebut

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita masuk kedalam istana. Silakan anda jalan duluan." Lucy pun melihat kearah istana dan jalan pelan kemudian cahaya terang berada di belakang Lucy. Ia pun otomatis menoleh kearah cahaya tersebut

Sssrrrriiiinnnggg

"A-Auquria-san!"

"Iya Lucy-sama?"

Lucy pun membelalakan matanya ketika melihat wanita cantik berumur 25 tahunan, berambut biru panjang diikat ponytail, berbaju biru muda, beraksessoris biru dan beriris biru laut.

"A-ano siapa anda? Dimana Auquria-san?"

"Aku Auquria Lucy-sama."

1

2

3

"Eeehhh! Ta-Tapi Auquria-san kan naga bukan manusia!"

"Loh, saya belum menjelaskan ya kalau naga itu mempunyai 2 wujud?"

"Belum."

"Begini Lucy-sama, kami para naga mempunyai 2 wujud. Wujud pertama ialah wujud naga kami, yang anda lihat waktu pertama kali bertemu saya itu merupakan wujud pertama. Wujud kedua ialah wujud manusia dan yang anda lihat sekarang ini merupakan wujud kedua."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi aku sungguh kaget tadi ketika mengetahui wujud manusia Auquria-san sangat cantik."

"Te-Terima Kasih, Lucy-sama. Maaf saya tidak memberitahu informasi tersebut sebelumnya." Sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok lagipula Auquria-san sudah menjelaskannya padaku kan? Jadi kita mau masuk ke istana kan? Dan Auquria-san belum menjelaskan padaku penyebab kematian mama."

"Baiklah ayo kita masuk, Lucy-sama."

"Okay."

"Ayo ikuti saya."

Lucy pun masuk kedalam istana dan terkagum-kagum dengan interior yang menghiasi istana ini. Karpet merah, dinding putih, jendela besar yang memperlihatkan keindahan sekitar istana, dll. Namun tiba-tiba seorang perempuan berbaju maid, berambut colat tua, berkulit tan, beriris ungu menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat Datang Auquria-sama. Siapa nona yang ada disebelah anda, Auquria-sama?"

"Aku pulang. Marine, perkenalkan ini Lucy-sama. Dia merupakan anak perempuan dari Queen Layla."

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya Hime. Hamba Marine, salah satu maid di istana ini." Sambil membungkuk dalam kearah Lucy

"Ti-Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Marine-san. Tolong angkat badan anda dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu panggil saja aku Lucy."

"Maaf hamba tidak bisa Hime."

"Uh, baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Marine bisakah kau menyiapkan ruangan pribadi untuk Lucy-sama sekarang?"

"Baik, Auquria-sama." Marine pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua setelah hormat terlebih dahulu kepada mereka.

"Lucy-sama sembari menunggu ruangan anda siap. Mari saya antar anda berkeliling di istana ini."

"Baik."

Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi istana yang besar itu. Auquria menjelaskan satu persatu fungsi ruangan yang dilihat mereka dan menjelaskan fungsinya pada Lucy. Tiba-tiba...

"Maaf mengganggu Hime, Auquria-sama."

Sontak Lucy&Auquria kaget mendengar suara dari belakang mereka.

"Marine, kamu mengagetkan saja."

"Maafkan hamba telah mengagetkan anda berdua. Hamba hanya mau menyampaikan bahwa ruangan Hime sudah siap untuk ditempati."

"Oh, sudah siap ya. Baiklah tolong kamu antar Lucy-sama menuju ruangannya."

"Baik, Auquria-sama."

"Maaf Lucy-sama. Saya harus meninggalkan anda sebentar untuk memberitahu naga yang lain tentang keberadaan anda, Lucy-sama."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Auquria-san."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi jika waktu makan malam sudah tiba, Lucy-sama. Dan Marine tolong kamu bantu Lucy-sama memenuhi kebutuhannya selama aku pergi. Permisi Lucy-sama." Auquria pun pergi meninggalkan Lucy&Marine setelah menerima jawaban dari kedua orang itu.

"Mari hamba antar anda kekamar anda, Hime."

"Baik."

Sesampainya didepan pintu kayu besar...

"Ini ruangan anda, Hime." Sambil membukakan pintu ruangan itu

"Huuaahhh... Indah sekali ruangan ini..." Lucy pun membelalakkan matanya melihat ruangan itu. Ranjang berukuran King size yang disertai hiasan seperti ranjang putri kerajaan, dinding berwarna pink lembut bercampur putih, rak-rak buku berisi bermacam-macam buku, sebuah meja kerja, sofa dan mejanya, kamar mandi yang mewah disertai bath tub yang luas, lemari berisi pakaian indah dll

"Silakan anda bersantai diruangan ini, Hime. Silakan anda mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian dalam 45 menit dari sekarang hamba akan menjemput anda lagi untuk makan malam Hime. Panggil hamba jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu, Hime. Hamba permisi dulu, Hime."

Marine pun meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Hmm, enaknya ngapain sekarang ya? Oh iya mandi saja dulu."

Lucy pun bersiap-siap mandi dan menuju kekamar mandi. Ia terkejut melihat bak kamar mandi telah terisi air hangat dan bertabut bunga mawar dalam bak mandi maupun sekitarnya

"Waah, cantiknya. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa lagi. Mandi dulu ah biar segar."

(A/N: Karena ini hanya rate T jadi mari kita skip adegan Lucy mandi *Blusshing*)

#Time Skip#

Lucy pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan jubah mandi melihat keatas ranjang

"Wah, segarnya. Loh jangan-jangan itu baju disiapkan untuk aku. Coba aku lihat."

Sekarang Lucy sudah memakai one piece berwarna putih yang berlengan pendek dan mempunyai pita putih besar di belakangnya, memakai high heel berwarna putih dan rambut digulung keatas. (A/N: Selama di Duragonion Lucy tidak bisa memakai kunci bintangnya soalnya kan yang pergi ke Duragonion itu hanya arwah/roh Lucy saja jadi tidak membawa apa2 selain baju yang melekat ditubuhnya)

"Permisi, Hime. Apakah hamba boleh masuk?"

"Silakan Marine-san."

Cklek...

"Cantik sekali anda Hime. Maaf hamba tidak membantu anda berpakaian sama sekali." Bungkuk ke arah Lucy

"Tidak apa-apa Marine-san. Kan Marine-san bilang kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan aku harus memanggil nama Marine-san tetapi tadi aku tidak kesulitan sama sekali jadi aku tidak perlu memanggil Marine-san kan?"

"Tetapi tetap saja hamba seharusnya membantu anda Hime."

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi pula ada apa Marine-san kemari?"

"Waktu 45 menit sudah lewat dan sekarang waktunya makan malam. Harap Hime mengikuti saya ke ruang makan, disana Auquria-sama telah menunggu kedatangan anda, Hime."

"Baiklah ayo kita kesana."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Lucy dan menuju ruang makan...

To Be Countinue...

* * *

Gimana para Reader masih kurang panjang kah? Kalau masih kurang aku minta maaf soalnya tanganku tidak terbiasa mengetik banyak kecuali untuk tugas sekolah =3=. Ya inilah hasil voting yang diperoleh saat ini :

NATSU : 9

ROGUE: 7

STING : 3

Kok yang pilih Sting sedikit ya? Padahal aku inginnya Blonde's Couple *mundung dibawah meja* tapi nggak apa2 soalnya aku hanya mengikuti hasil voting untuk pasangannya Lucy jadi para Reader yang menentukan pairingnya Lucy! Selain nama-nama diatas (Natsu, Rogue, Sting) boleh memilih nama-nama yang lain kok contohnya : Zeref, Midnight, Laxus, Gray dll kecuali GAJEEL! Aku nggk akan mau membuat GaLu (GajeelXLucy). Ada yang memilih Gajeel aku akan menghapus langsung cerita ini! Huuffp! (Bercanda! ^_^). Buat yang sudah memilih & belum memilih review lagi ya buat pairingnya? #maksa#Plakk

Sekarang! Waktunya membalas Review :

**hikamiki** : OK, sudah aku masukkan dalam hasil voting ^^ Pilih lagi ya?

**Akimoto Michiyo** : Iih, maksa luh moz. Ya gimana lagi aku terlalu malas buat ngetiknya (Eh keceplosan!) XP

**velisia** : Maaf kalau ada huruf yang salah maklum saya juga manusia. Makasih buat dukungannya ya! ^^

**akhmadfauzinew** : Makasih ^_^ pairingnya Nalu ya. Hmm, ok sudah aku masukkan kedalam hasil Voting

**Zhechii** : Tenang saja Laxus sudah aku masukkan kok #ancungkan jempol# Maaf sudah membuat bingung dan maaf disini nggak ada pangeran berkuda putih adanya naga berwarna putih (Grandine dan Weisnologia). Nggak apa2 kok kalau reviewnya rame, sudah mereview saja sudah membuat aku senang #nangis bahagia#

**mako-chan** : iya betul itu Rogue masa depan bener-bener jahat. Masa ia malah membuat naga2 tersebut datang dan menuduh lucy yang membuat tidak bisa mengalahkan naga tersebut (katanya Rogue masa depan Lucy menutup gerbangnya padahal nggak =3=). Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

**yuki-chan** : Rolu ya. Ok! Ini sudah update chapter selanjutnya ditunggu saja dengan sabar ya soalnya aku lagi terkena penyakit kronis yang bernama MALAS! ^3^

**Hina Heartfilia** : Iya iya Natsu nya sudah dimasukkan dalam voting jadi tenang saja. Ini sudah aku panjangin, Maaf kalau belum kurang panjang soalnya aku tidak terbiasa mengetik T^T

**Hanara Kashijiku** : Maaf saya tidak suka anjing tapi sukanya kucing ^3^ nggak pakai puppy eyes pun Natsu tetap aku masukin votingannya kok ^0^. Pilih lagi ya?

**Moka Heartfilia** : RoLu ya? OK Ok!

**tohko ohmiya** : Vi-chan usahain dech buat Lucy-Centricnya walau nanti chapter selanjutnya banyak yang berubah tetapi tak apalah ^_^. Sting ya? Aku juga suka sama Sting Cinta malahan #Gombal#. Jangan bawa golok dong Mia-chan nanti kalau aku digolok chapter selanjutnya siapa yang melanjutkan ;) Yosh! Ini sudah aku Lanjutkan!

**Nnatsuki** : Hehehe, iya jadi kepakai :D Iya Lucy belajar semua ilmu dragon slayer dari semua naga yang ada di Duragonion (Aduh! Keceplosan! #Tutup mulut pakai tangan#) Cinta banget sama NaLu ya? :3

**Joker-nyan** : Okay Natsu ya. Ini sudah dilanjutkan :D Aduh aku malu dipanggil Author-san #Blusshing# panggil aja Novi siapa gitu jangan Author-san kesannya gimana gitu :3

**Yolbert** : Ok Nalu ya. Sudah dilanjutkan ini. ^_^

**MiRa Fernandes** : Hehehe Makasih pujiannya ^^. RoLu ya Okay2!

**Akemi Shuichi** : Makasih! Nalu ok ok :DD

**Kagura Yuki** : Maaf sudah membuat penasaran dan membuat kamu menunggu m(_ _)m. Ini sudah aku Update ceritanya dibaca ya? ^0^

Ya cukup sekian balasannya. Aku mau ucapin lagi makasih buat yang sudah mereview, membaca, memfollow, apalagi memfavorite kan ceritaku ini. Makasih Banget dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam T^T. Chapter selanjutnya aku usahain secepat mungkin kalau aku tidak kena penyakit Kronis yang bernama MALAS! Jangan Lupa voting untuk pairingnya Lucy karena votingannya mau aku tutup! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! #lambai-lambai tangan#


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf membuat para Reader menunggu untuk chapter ini :D. Seperti biasa aku ingin berterima kasih kepada** Yuki-chan, Hikamiki, Joker-nyan, velisia, Budi, Nnatsuki, Himiki-chan, Hanara Kashijiku, Hime Mizuki, Moka Heartfilia, mako-chan, Kagura Yuki, aoi hikaru, hitoshi sagara, Akemi Shuichi, Hina Heartfilia** yang sudah mereview, Silent Reader, yang sudah memfollow atau memfavoritekan ceritaku. Terima Kasih Banyak! Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^0^

Maaf nggak bisa update beberapa hari ini, biasa aku kan siswi yang sibuk #Plak# Okay, tidak usah berlama-lama lagi Selamat Membaca! ^_^

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei **

**Warning : Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll**

Setting Waktu : Dunia Naga, Duragonion

* * *

_Di Chapter Sebelumnya : _

_"Permisi, Hime. Apakah hamba boleh masuk?"_

_"Silakan Marine-san."_

_Cklek..._

_"Cantik sekali anda Hime. Maaf hamba tidak membantu anda berpakaian sama sekali." Bungkuk ke arah Lucy_

_"Tidak apa-apa Marine-san. Kan Marine-san bilang kalau aku membutuhkan bantuan aku harus memanggil nama Marine-san tetapi tadi aku tidak kesulitan sama sekali jadi aku tidak perlu memanggil Marine-san kan?"_

_"Tetapi tetap saja hamba seharusnya membantu anda Hime."_

_"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan lagi pula ada apa Marine-san kemari?"_

_"Waktu 45 menit sudah lewat dan sekarang waktunya makan malam. Harap Hime mengikuti saya ke ruang makan, disana Auquria-sama telah menunggu kedatangan anda, Hime."_

_"Baiklah ayo kita kesana."_

_Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Lucy dan menuju ruang makan..._

_To Be Countinue..._

* * *

**Tulisan Italic = Bicara dalam hati**

* * *

Chapter 6

Lucy POV

Aku dan Marine-san berjalan menuju ruang makan...

"_Istana ini besar sekali! Bahkan lebih besar daripada Heartfilia Kozern. Tapi walaupun mansion Heartfilia termasuk besar tetapi selalu ada orang yang lalu lalang sedangkan istana ini 2 kali lebih besar dari mansion Heartfilia tetapi hampir tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang. Hmm, aneh sekali ini. Akan aku tanyakan pada Marine-san saja kalau begitu._"

"Ano Marine-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silakan, Hime."

"Di Istana ini sepi sekali ya. Padahal disini besar dan luas tetapi kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihat orang kecuali kita berdua ya?"

"Yang menempati istana ini memang hanya beberapa orang saja, Hime. Disini hanya ada beberapa pelayan dan beberapa naga yang menempati tempat ini. Dan mereka semua (penghuni istana) sudah berada di ruang makan menunggu kedatangan kita."

"Eh, jadi kita sudah ditunggu. Kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas ke ruang makan, Marine-san. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka menunggu."

"Baik, Hime."

Setelah berjalan cukup lama sekitar 10 menit mereka tiba didepan ruangan yang mempunyai pintu kayu besar berganggang 2.

"Ini merupakan ruangan makan yang akan kita gunakan sekarang, Hime. Sudah siapkah anda untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ini?"

Aku pun mengambil napas panjang...

"Baiklah! Aku siap."

Ckleekk...

Hal pertama yang Aku lihat ialah meja berbentuk persegi panjang yang besar, lampu gantung yang mewah (A/N: maaf aku nggak tahu itu namanya apa. Chandelstick? Candelstick? Cendelstick? Terserah para Reader menyebutnya apa XD), dan ada banyak orang yang sudah menunggu di meja makan dan semua mata tertuju kepada Lucy...

Hening...

"Lucy-sama anda cantik sekali." Kata Auquria sambil berjalan mendekati Lucy

"Te-Terima kasih.#blushing#"

"Mari Lucy-sama kita menuju meja makan."

Taps...Taps..Taps...

Srreekk...

"Silakan duduk, Hime."

"Terima kasih, Marine-san." Lucy pun duduk di ujung meja makan tersebut. Auquria duduk disamping kanan Lucy dan seorang laki-laki berbaju hitam bercelana panjang putih susu dan bersandal (kayak punyanya Natsu) berjubah (tanpa topi) merah, berambut jabrik merah menyala, bermata onix duduk disebelah kiri Lucy (diseberang Auquria).

"A-Ano Auquria-san. Mengapa aku duduk di ujung meja makan ini?"

"Itu sudah jelas, Lucy-sama. Anda merupakan putri dunia ini sudah sepantasnya anda duduk disana."

"Ta-Tapi aku kan belum kenal siapa-siapa disini kecuali Auquria-san dan Marine-san. Mana pantas menjadi putri atau semacamnya."

"Ah, maafkan saya Lucy-sama. Saya belum mengenalkan anda ke yang lainnya. Setelah makan baru akan saya perkenalkan nanti."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan semuanya!"

Saat makan malam dimulai semuanya yang berada dimeja makan makan dengan ciri khasnya masing-masing. Ada yang makannya sangat elegan, rakus, dll tetapi semua makan dalam keadaan diam.

Saat acara makan malam berlangsung tiba-tiba lelaki disebelah kiri Lucy tidak sengaja menumpahkan makanan (lobster utuh) ke muka Auquria.

"Apa maksudmu barusan, hah!" Teriak Auquria sambil menarik kerah baju lelaki tersebut

"Ma-Maaf nggak sengaja, Auqu.."

Ceplok...

Tanpa diaba-aba wajah lelaki itu pun sekarang dipenuhi oleh krim sup yang merupakan serangan balasan dari Auquria. Lelaki itu pun mengambil piring makanan terdekatnya untuk membalas serangan Auquria akan tetapi dengan elegan Auquria menghindar dari serangan lelaki itu dan piring itu pun mengenai perempuan berambut pink tua digulung ke atas, berbaju ungu muda yang duduk disebelah Auquria. Karena perempuan itu (yang berambut pink tidak terima) dia pun melempar melempar makanan kearah lelaki tadi tetapi meleset sehingga terkena pria yang disebelahnya dan terjadilah perang makanan.

Ceplok..Plak...Clep...Prang..Pyarr...Gubrak...

Lucy yang melihatnya pun tercengang, kaget dan bersweatdrops ria tiba-tiba ia mulai terkenang ingatannya sewaktu masih di mansion Heartfilia. Tanpa sadar Lucy menitikkan air matanya sontak semua orang yang ada diruangan itu diam membeku...

"Lu-Lu-Lucy-sama ada apa? Mengapa anda menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Atau..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Auquria-san. Hanya teringat kenangan masa kecilku dan keadaan ketika di guild."

"Maaf kan kelakuan kami yang kekanakan, Lucy-sama." Kata Auquria sambil menghapus air mata dari pipi Lucy dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Auquria-san lagipula lebih menyenangkan kalau makan bersama daripada makan sendirian. Sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan."

"Sekali lagi maafkan kelakuan kami Lucy-sama. Pluviash tolong kamu kembalikan kekacauan ini seperti semula."Ucap Auquria kepada seorang perempuan berambut hitam berbaju layaknya orang biasa kebanyakkan (A/N: Maaf karena aku kurang berpengalaman dalam hal berpakaian atau model dimohon para Reader membayangkan sendiri pakaian Pluviash untuk sementara sampai aku bisa menentukan pakaian apa yang cocok dikenakannya m(_ _)m)

"Okay. Future change : Flashback!"Sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya kearah kekacauan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba semua kekacauan yang terjadi dimeja makan tersebut kembali seperti semua. Piring-piring pecah kembali seperti semula, makanan berserakkan kembali ketempat asalnya, noda-noda yang ada dilantai maupun dipakaian yang terlibat dalam perang makanan itu pun kembali seperi asalnya bersih tanpa noda.

"Terima kasih Pluviash. Baiklah, semuanya tolong kembali ketempatnya masing-masing dan mari kita mulai acara perkenalan kita ke Lucy-sama. Baiklah siapa yang ingin memulai duluan?"

"Aku, Auquria-san." Jawab Lucy sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi dada.

"Loh, Lucy-sama kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin semuanya tahu mengenai diriku terlebih dahulu baru aku ingin mengetahui nama masing-masing dari setiap orang."

"Naga yang benar Lucy-sama."

"Tapi kan sekarang kalian semua sedang dalam wujud manusia bukan naga."

"Baiklah. Anda bisa memulainya terlebih dahulu."

"Baik. Perkenalkan namaku Lucy Heartfilia anak perempuan dari pasangan Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia..."

"Yang benar Layla Vermilion, Lucy-sama." Kata Auquria membenarkan

"Oh, maaf baiklah aku ulangi lagi. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, anak perempuan dari pasangan Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Vermilion, kalian semua bisa memanggilku Lucy saja. Aku merupakan penyihir Celestial, mempunyai 10 kunci emas dan 5 kunci perak tetapi karena suatu hal aku tidak bisa membawanya. Aku merupakan penyihir dari guild Fairy Tail. Saat ini tubuh asliku sedang tertidur di pulau Tenroujima karena itulah aku tidak bisa membawa kunci-kunciku dan yang kalian semua lihat ialah wujud arwah/roh ku karena master Mavis hanya bisa menyadarkan arwah/rohku (Mavis di tempat lain tiba-tiba bersin) setelah serangan Acnologia di Tenroujima, itupun tubuhku dan teman-temanku yang lainnya tertidur dalam salah satu dari 3 sihir peri yaitu Fairy Sphere. Setelah berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan master Mavis aku dikirim ke dunia ini sebelumnya master Mavis memberiku gelang ini (menunjukan gelangnya ke semua orang di ruangan itu) dan tidak sengaja bertemu Auquria-san. Kemudian sampailah aku di istana dan berdiri dihadapan kalian semua. Sekian~"

Diam...Hening..kriik...krikk...krriikk...

"Uuaaapppaaa!" Teriak semua orang di tempat itu...

"Penyihir Celestial? 10 kunci emas, 5 kunci perak. Tidak dapat dipercaya!" Kata Pluviash

"Bukan hanya itu! Kau diserang Acnologia...!" Kata lelaki berambut merah

"Dan masih hidup." Lanjut pria yang duduk disebelahnya

"Tidak dapat dipercaya Lucy-sama."Kata Auquria sambil menghela napas

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Begini Lucy-chan. Seorang penyihir Celestial biasanya hanya mempunyai 2 atau 3 buah kunci emas saja paling banyak mungkin 4 atau 5 buah kunci hal ini digunakan untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan jika ke 12 kunci tersebut berkumpul menjadi satu. Dan aku benar-benar kaget ketika mengetahui Lucy-chan mempunyai 10 kunci emas." Kata Pluviash

"Tidak hanya itu, kau selamat dari serangan Acnologia dan masih hidup (walau tertidur) itu sungguh luar biasa." Lanjut lelaki berambut merah

"Kenapa anda tidak menceritakan kejadian sepenting ini Lucy-sama?" Tanya Auquria

"Karena Auquria-san tidak menanyakannya padaku kan?"

Semua yang berada diruangan pun menoleh ke arah Auquria

"Kenapa kamu tidak menanyakannya pada Lucy tadi?" Tanya perempuan berambut pink

"Maaf tadi aku lupa. Hehehe~"Jawab Auquria

"Hhahhh... Kalau begini akan sulit jadinya nanti." Kata perempuan berambut pink

"A-Anu bisakah kita melanjutkan acara perkenalan ini karena aku belum mengetahui nama kalian masing-masing?" Tanya Lucy malu-malu

"Baiklah. Siapa yang ing-..." Kata Auquria tetapi dipotong oleh lelaki berambut merah

"Aku! Aku selanjutnya!" Kata lelaki berambut merah

"Tidak sopan kamu! Aku belum selesai berbicara sudah kamu potong!" Teriak Auquria ke lelaki tersebut

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar tidak enak dilihat Lucy-chan."

"Diam kamu!" Kata lelaki itu dan Auquria serentak

"Haauu!"Pluviash pun kaget

"A-Ano tolong jangan bertengkar lagi. Bukankah kita ini keluarga?"

Sontak semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh kearah Lucy

"Beruntung kau karena Lucy-sama yang meminta, aku biarkan kamu hidup sebentar lagi! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu ke Lucy-sama!" Kata Auquria sambil men-death glare lelaki tersebut

"Tch, iya-iya tidak usah teriak." Kata lelaki itu sambil mengorek telinganya

"Bi-bisa kita mulai lagi acara ini?"

"Baiklah aku mulai ya?" Kata lelaki itu bersemangat

Krikk..krik...krik...

Tidak ada jawaban...

"Kami sudah tahu siapa kamu! Hanya Lucy-sama/Lucy/Lucy-chan/Lucy-chi yang belum tahu! Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!" Jawab semua yang ada di ruangan kecuali para pelayan dan Lucy

"Iya-iya. Namaku Igneel, The Fire Dragon, salam kenal Luce."

"Igneel? Jadi anda orang tua Natsu? Luce? Tapi namaku kan Lucy."

"Kamu, kamu mengenal Natsu? Iya Luce, aku pikir itu nama panggilan yang cocok untukmu daripada Luigi." Cengir ke arah Lucy

"Iya aku mengenal Natsu dan ia masih mencari-carimu Igneel-san. Benar-benar cara anda dan Natsu memanggilku mirip sekali."

"Oh, dia masih mencariku ya. Anak itu memang tidak pernah menyerah."

"Ok, next?" Kata Auquria

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Luce!" Kata Igneel

"Kelamaan! Ini cuma acara perkenalan bukan ajang curhat! Setelah acara ini selesai baru kamu boleh curhat atau hal yang lainnya (A/N: jangan berpikiran yang mesum!) dengan Lucy-sama!"Sambil menunjuk Igneel

"Aku selanjutnya." Jawab lelaki disebelah Igneel

"Ya, silakan"

"Namaku Metalicana, The Iron Dragons. Salam kenal Bunny."

"Ah, ayahnya Gajeel! Tetapi kenapa Bunny?" Tanya Lucy sambil bersweatdrops

"Kau kenal anak nakal itu juga. Karena kau berwarna seperti Bunny (bajunya putih) dan kau bertingkah seperti Bunny. Makanya aku memanggilmu Bunny."

"Dimananya aku bertingkah seperti Bunny?" Masih bersweatdrops

"Sifat, sifatmu itu. Seharusnya kau bersikap seperti biasa tidak usah terlalu sopan karena semua yang ada disini adalah keluarga kan?"

"Ah, benar. Maafkan aku karena ketika berada diruangan besar dan mewah sifatku ketika di masion Heartfilia muncul."

"Baiklah siapa berikutnya?" Tanya Auquria

"Aku Auquria." Kata perempuan berambut pink

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Auquria

"Namaku Grandine, The Sky Dragon."

"Ibunya Wendy. Tapi kenapa mirip dengan Porlyusica? Kembaran Porlyusica?"

"Jadi kau tahu Wendy dan Porlyusica itu versi Edolasku, Lucy."

"Oh, begitu."

"Tetapi kenapa kamu tahu Natsu, Gajeel, dan Wendy?" tanya Grandine

"Itu karena kami berada di Guild yang sama, Natsu dan Wendy merupakan teman satu tim, Gajeel merupakan anggota keluarga kami yang lainnya di Guild."

"Baiklah, Selanjutnya?"

"Aku! Namaku Pluviash, The Time Dragon. Salam kenal Lucy-chan."Kata perempuan berambut Hitam berbaju biasa itu kemudian dilanjut oleh yang lainnya

"Namaku Raito, The Thunder Dragon." Kata pria berambut orange, berbaju biru tua yang berbentuk jubah (tanpa topi dan lengan) dan bercelana hitam dan bersepatu boot

"Namaku Tochi, The Earth Dragons." Kata lelaki berambut hijau berbaju seperti seragam kesatria dan memakai sarung tangan berwarna coklat muda

"Namaku Esther, The Celestial Dragon atau The Star Dragon." Kata seorang perempuan berambut panjang ke-emasan dan memakai pakaian berwarna hampir ke emassan.

"Ternyata ada Celestial Dragon juga." Kata Lucy dengan mulut terbuka

"Hihihi, tentu saja ada. Dan sebaiknya anda menutup mulut anda sebelum ada hewan yang masuk." Setelah Esther berbicara begitu sontak Lucy pun menutup mulutnya

(Novi: Ihh, padahal belum sikat gigi tuh. Lucy: aku sudah mandi author dichapter sebelumnya. Huh! Novi: eh, benarkah? Lucy: iya! benar! 1000% malahan. Cepat kembali ke cerita dan aku akan memberimu permen ini Novi: Asyik permen! #ambilpermendariLucy#ngunyahpermennya Lucy: tetapi permen itu sudah aku campur dengan obat pencahar perut loh. Novi: -_-" awas luh Lucy. Gue bales luh nanti #kaborketoilet#)

"Namaku Kyoya, The Space Dragon." Kata lelaki berambut coklat tua dan beriris emerald

#TimeSkip#

Setelah berkenalan tinggal 2 orang yang belum dikenal Lucy

"Namaku Weislogia, The White Dragon." Kata pria berambut pirang pucat, memakai anting, beriris Emerald

"Namaku Skiadrum, The Shadow Dragon." Kata pria berambut hitam, berpakaian serba hitam, membawa pedang katana dan beriris hitam

"Baiklah, acara perkenalan ini sudah selesai. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Lucy-sama?" Tanya Auquria. Setelah Auquria bertanya seperti itu Lucy teringat hal yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum sampai ke istana

"Ada."

"Kalau begitu apa pertanyaan anda?"

"Auquria-san belum menjelaskan penyebab/kejadian yang membuat mama meninggal sebenarnya?"

Sontak seluruh ruangan hening...

To Be Continue...

* * *

Akhirnya Selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf kalau akhir ceritanya janggal soalnya aku mau bagian "itu" di chapter selanjutnya. Baiklah untuk hasil Voting sementara :

Natsu : 18

Rogue : 11

Sting : 9

Itu merupakan hasil voting sementara ini para Reader. Yang ingin memilih pairingnya Lucy bisa lewat Review ataupun PM. ^_^

Oke, sekarang waktunya membalas Review :

**Yuki-chan** : Makasih sudah memuji dan mendukung ceritaku! RoLu ya? ok aku masukin ke votingannya ^_^

**Hikamiki** : Maaf kalau update kilat aku tidak bisa mungkin bisanya aku update seminggu 2 kali aja itu pun aku nggak bisa janji ya? Sting ya! Akhirnya ada yang memilih Sting =3=

**Joker-nyan** : Iya nggak apa-apa. Siip, NaLu ya. :DD

**velisia** : Makasih, maaf sudah bikin penasaran. Kalau pertanyaan yang itu aku nggak bisa jawab soalnya itu bahan chapter 7 jadi mohon ditunggu ya? :3 Sudah,aku sudah baca FT chapter yang itu! Iya chapter itu seru banget tetapi di chapter itu malah membuat aku semakin benci pada Rogue masa depan (Rogue yang sekarang jangan marah ke aku ya?). Panggil aja aku Novi, terserah belakangnya pakai tambahan apa asal jangan ~nii aku perempuan soalnya -_- dan tolong jangan panggil author-san karena aku masih author yang baru, masih terlalu hijau :DD. Makasih buat dukungannya!

**Budi** : Thank you very much! And i will write as fast as i can :D so please wait new chapter few days again ;))

**Nnatsuki** : Makasih banget sudah menolong aku bikin namanya T^T. Ceritanya masih lanjut kok tapi kalau masalah malas tolong jangan salahkan aku karena 'itu' menyerang secara tiba-tiba #Plak# Nanti Natsu dkk berkunjung kok ke Duragonion tetapi aku belum memutuskan itu kapan terjadinya ;)

**Himiki-chan** : Makasih! NaLu? Okay! ^_^

**Hanara Kashijiku** : Nggak apa2 kok Nyaa~ NaLu forever ya? :)

**Hime Mizuki** : Okay aku akan terus menulis cerita ini. Makasih dukungannya! :D

**Moka Heartfilia** : Hohoho, makasih atas pujiannya! RoLu oke! Makasih atas do'anya tetapi penyakit kronisnya itu susah banget sekali hilangnya #mundung dipojokkan#

**mako-chan** : Aku tidak terima Rogue masa depan! Aku maunya Rogue yang sekarang! Hiro Mashima please kill Future Rogue ASAP!#Plak#Dorr#Tidak usah dipedulikan# Aduh jangan sampai bingung dong, mako-chan. Kalau Gray mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit melenceng dari rencana :P

**Kagura Yuki** : Panggil Novi aja. Makasih sudah menunggu chapter ini di update #nangisdarah. Iya tuh bener NaLu sudah terlalu umum #DibacokNaLuFans

**aoi hikaru** : Hehehe, maaf sudah bikin penasaran dan membuat ceritanya Typo #mundungdipojokkan. Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview! ^0^

**hitoshi sagara** : Maaf bikin penasaran dan Makasih atas dukungannya! :DD

**Akemi Shuichi** : Maaf sudah membuat penasaran, aku usahain update secepatnya tenang saja #ancungkanjempol

**Hina Heartfilia** : Pertanyaan Hina-chan ada dichapter ini dan tentang Acnologia itu masih rahasia perusahaan jadi harap ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya? Dan Lucy tidak akan berubah menjadi Naga (mungkin?). Makasih sudah mereview ya! :DD

Yosh! Sekian balasan dari saya. Apabila ada kesalahan kata maupun ucapkan tolong dimaafkan karena aku juga manusia biasa yang punya banyak salah :P. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah membaca cerita ini apalagi sampai Mereview, Memfollow, ataupun Memfavorite kan cerita ini. Makasih sekali! #nangisdarah. Voting masih dibuka tetapi akan segera aku tutup jika sudah waktunya dan Sampai ketemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya! Bye! ^0^


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo, Minna-san Dah lama nggak ketemu! ^0^ Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya soalnya aku nggak bisa update beberapa hari dikarenakan aku sedang kerja Romusha disekolah! Kejam banget nggak guru-guru disekolahku! Masak sudah kasih Pr segunung ulangan harian juga! Dan kalau Reader masih marah terhadapku silakan lempar Sandal, Panci, Dandang, Motor, HP, Laptop, Modem apalagi Mobil ke saya, akan saya terima dengan lapang dada...

Yosh! Aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada** Himiki-chan, Nnatsuki, Hanara Kashijiku, mako-chan, velisia, Akemi Shuichi, Reyn Dragneel, Akamito Michiyo** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview, silent Reader tercinta, dan juga bagi yang sudah memfollow/memfavoritekan ceritaku ini. Terima Kasih Banyak! #nangisdarah#

Yosh yang penting aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan Selamat Membaca! ^_^

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Warning : Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll**

Setting Waktu : Dunia Naga, Duragonion, Kamar Lucy

* * *

_Di Chapter Sebelumnya:_

_Setelah berkenalan tinggal 2 orang yang belum dikenal Lucy_

_"Namaku Weislogia, The White Dragon." Kata pria berambut pirang pucat, memakai anting, beriris Emerald_

_"Namaku Skiadrum, The Shadow Dragon." Kata pria berambut hitam, berpakaian serba hitam, membawa pedang katana dan beriris hitam_

_"Baiklah, acara perkenalan ini sudah selesai. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Lucy-sama?" Tanya Auquria. Setelah Auquria bertanya seperti itu Lucy teringat hal yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum sampai ke istana_

_"Ada."_

_"Kalau begitu apa pertanyaan anda?"_

_"Auquria-san belum menjelaskan penyebab/kejadian yang membuat mama meninggal sebenarnya?"_

_Sontak seluruh ruangan hening..._

* * *

**Tulisan Italic = Bicara dalam hati**

* * *

Chapter 7

General POV

"_Aneh, kenapa semua terdiam saat aku menanyakan itu? Akankah mereka benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakan kejadian itu padaku? Kalau benar begitu, mengapa? Apa penyebabnya? Apa mereka merasa tidak enak kepadaku?_" Berbagai pertanyaan pun bermunculan dalam benak Lucy

"A-Ano, mengapa semua jadi terdiam?"

Suara Lucy sontak menyadarkan mereka dari keadaan Trance / keadaan beku itu.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Luce/Bunny/Lucy/Lucy-chan/Lucy-sama/Lucy-chi." Jawab semua yang ada diruangan serentak

"Lalu mengapa semuanya tadi terdiam?"

"Maaf Lucy-sama sebelum saya menceritakan kejadian/penyebab kematian Layla-sama anda harus berjanji kepada kami semua dulu bahwa anda tidak akan membunuh atau membalas kelakuan 'mereka' yang menyebabkan Layla-sama kehilangan nyawanya dan kalau anda masih merasa tidak terima atau sejenisnya anda boleh menghajar 'mereka' tetapi jangan sampai 'mereka' mati atau sejenisnya. Bisakah anda berjanji kepada kami terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Auquria

"'Mereka'? 'Mereka' itu siapa? Apakah mereka yang menyebabkan kematian mama?"

"Benar tetapi bisakah anda berjanji kepada kami dulu sebelum saya menceritakan kejadian/penyebab kematian Layla-sama?" Tanya Auquria dengan nada tegas, menekan, dan ragu

"Baiklah, aku berjanji tidak akan membunuh atau melukai 'mereka' hingga dekat dengan kematian. Aku berjanji dan seorang penyihir Celestial tidak akan pernah melanggar janjinya."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu ada yang mau menceritakan kejadian itu sebenarnya ke Lucy-sama?" Tanya Auquria ke semua orang di meja makan

Semua terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Auquria dengan pandangan Puppy Eyes...

"Hah.. Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang mau. Aku akan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya ke anda, Lucy-sama. Anda sudah siap?"

"Baik, aku siap."

"Dulu sebelum kematian Layla-sama, kami semua masih berada di Earthland. Disana kami tinggal di hutan dekat dengan Heartfilia Kozern secara sembunyi-sembunyi tetapi ada juga sebagian dari kami yang tinggal di hutan jauh dari Heartfilia Kozern. Kami yang tinggal disekitar Heartfilia Kozern memilih melindungi Layla-sama dari dekat walau dari kejauhan walau beliau bilang tidak usah melakukannya. Sedangkan sebagian dari kami yang tinggal jauh dari Heartfilia Kozern memilih hidup secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari manusia tetapi ada beberapa diantara kami yang berhubungan dengan manusia." Kata Auquria sambil menekan perkataannya yang terakhir

Mendengar perkataan Auquria beberapa dari mereka yang berada dimeja makan bergidik dan menggigil kedinginan

"Oh, jadi dulu karena sebagian dari semua orang yang berada disini hidup dekat Mansion Heartfilia atau di wilayah Heartfilia Kozern, papa sempat melarang semua orang pergi kehutan. Apakah itu alasannya papa melarang?"

"Benar, Lucy-sama. Dan sebagian dari kami yang tinggal jauh dari Heartfilia Kozern memilih tinggal di tempat yang jarang sekali manusianya. Tetapi beberapa diantara mereka ada yang tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh manusia, apalagi yang menemukan mereka itu anak kecil. Hah...Tidak dapat dipercaya."

"Dan apa yang terjadi dengan anak kecil yang tidak sengaja mereka temukan?"

"Beberapa diantara mereka (anak kecil) ditinggal terbang menjauh dan beberapa diantara mereka ada yang dianggap seperti anak sendiri dan diajarkan sihir. Mereka yang mempelajari sihir itu menjadi Dragon Slayer bagi setiap masing-masing naga."

"Ohhh., begitu. Lalu siapa saja diantara semua yang ada disini yang mengajarkan sihir ke anak kecil tersebut?"

"Coba Lucy-sama tanya kepada mereka... Dan tanyakan berapa umur anak kecil tersebut saat ditemukan."Perintah Auquria ke semua yang ada dimeja makan kecuali Lucy

"Ano, tolong ancungkan tangan bagi yang mengajarkan anak kecil tersebut ilmu Dragon Slayer dan tolong beritahu aku berapa umur dari masing-masing anak kecil tersebut. Onegai~"

Mendengar permohonan Lucy beberapa dari mereka mengancungkan tangannya.

"Aku Igneel, menemukan Natsu saat berumur 6 tahun di dalam hutan."

"Aku Metalicana, menemukan Gajeel di dekat gunung saat ia berumur 7 tahun."

"Aku Grandine, menemukan Wendy di hutan saat ia berumur 2 tahun."

"Aku Weislogia, menemukan Sting di gunung bersalju dekat sebuah desa dan ia berumur 3 tahun."

"Aku Skiadrum, menemukan Rogue di dekat reruntuhan bekas kerajaan kecil yang sudah hancur saat dia berumur 3 tahun."

"Aku Yuuki (The Snow Dragon, berambut Platinum, berbaju yukata buat cowok yang berwarna hitam dan putih.), menemukan Ruca saat tidak sengaja melintasi badai salju. Dia masih berumur 4 tahun saat itu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya aku menanyakan ini dengan kematian mama, Auquria-san?"

"Ada, semua itu berhubungan dengan kematian Layla-sama. Lucy-sama tahu bahwa sihir Dragon Slayer digunakan untuk memburu / membunuh naga kan?"

"Iya, aku tahu itu."

"Dulu tepatnya tanggal 6 Juli X777, terjadi sebuah peristiwa. Anda sudah mengenal Weislogia dan Skiadrum kan?"

"Iya."

"Pada hari itu mereka tidak sengaja menceritakan ke anak mereka kalau mereka membunuh naga mereka akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang setara dengan naga itu sendiri. Mereka kira anak mereka tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu tetapi mereka keliru. Pada hari itu anak mereka sendiri membunuh mereka dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Anda tahu mengapa mereka membunuh orang tua mereka sendiri? Itu karena mereka menginginkan kekuatan untuk mengalahkan idola mereka, Natsu dan Gajeel. Cliche sekali kan?"

"Terus mengapa Weislogia-san dan Skiadrum-san masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Itu karena... Bisakah saya melanjutkan dulu cerita ini, Lucy-sama? Dan tolong jangan bertanya dulu sebelum saya selesai bercerita karena setelah saya mulai bercerita lagi, itu merupakan bagian yang paling kami sesali dan ingin kami mencoba untuk melupakannya."

"Ah maaf, aku tidak akan bertanya sampai ceritanya selesai."

"Pada tanggal 6 Juli X777 tepatnya menjelang tengah malam, Weislogia dan Skiadrum dibunuh oleh anak mereka sendiri tetapi kenyataannya mereka belum mati, masih sekarat / sudah parah keadaannya. Sontak semua naga dan Layla-sama mengetahui bahwa Weislogia dan Skiadrum dalam keadaan sekarat tersebut melalui insting / telepati naga kami dan membawa Weislogia dan Skiadrum ke hutan di wilayah Heartfilia Kozern atas perintah Layla-sama pada tanggal 7 Juli X777. Kemudian sesampainya mereka di hutan Heartfilia Kozern, Grandine mencoba menyembuhkan luka mereka tetapi luka mereka sulit sekali disembuhkan dan nyawa mereka hampir tidak tertolong lagi. Melihat Grandine tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka Layla-sama maju mendekati mereka dan berusaha menyembuhkan mereka tetapi tetap saja kondisi mereka tidak berubah, tiba-tiba Layla-sama mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir dalam jumlah besar dan memberi mereka masing-masing sebagian dari kekuatan sihir Layla-sama. Setelah membagi kekuatan Layla-sama menyuruh Grandine menyembuhkan mereka berdua lagi dan luka-luka mereka mulai sembuh. Tetapi Grandine merasakan walau luka-luka mereka bisa disembuhkan tetapi nyawa mereka belum tentu bisa diselamatkan. Mendengar ucapan Grandine, Layla-sama menyerahkan nyawanya kepada mereka berdua dan meninggal setelah memberikan nyawanya kepada Weislogia dan Skiadrum dan berpesan kepada kami semua agar memberitahu Lucy-sama tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya dan mengajarkan apa yang perlu dipelajari jika waktunya sudah tiba. Semenjak kejadian itu kami semua memutuskan untuk kembali kedunia kami berasal dan kematian Layla-sama menyebabkan raja para naga langsung mengambil alih seluruh naga. Ia menyuruh kami meninggalkan Earthland dan memutuskan hubungan dengan semua manusia yang ada di Earthland pada tanggal 7 Juli X777. Itu lah kejadian sebenarnya yang menyebabkan kematian Layla-sama. Kurasa waktu yang Layla-sama sebutkan saat itu telah tiba semenjak anda datang ke dunia ini, Lucy-sama."

Hening...

Tes...Tess...Tesss...

"Ja-Ja-Jadi, m-maksud Auquria-san mama meninggal karena menolong Weislogia dan Skiadrum?"Ucap Lucy sambil bergetar dan menangis tanpa ekspresi

"Benar itu Lucy-sama."

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks... Hhuuuwaaa...huuahh...ti..tidak..mungkin...aku..tid ak...percaya...itu! Bohong! Semua itu bohong!"

"Maafkan saya Lucy-sama tetapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

"Huah...huah...huah..hiks..sobs..srot...hiks..." Sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan diatas meja. Lucy pun menangis sejadi-jadinya dihadapan semuanya. Ingus, air mata dan keringat menjadi satu diwajah Lucy sekarang.

Semua yang berada diruangan itu pun diam membisu bagaikan disihir oleh Gray menggunakan sihir Esnya. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara, saat mendengar tangisan Lucy yang memilukan dan menyayat hati itu. Tidak ada yang keluar ruangan apalagi bergerak 1 inci pun tidak ada yang berani. Semua sorot wajah diruangan itu terlihat sedih, kecewa, terluka, merasa tidak berguna, dll.

"Huah..Hiks..sobs..srot..hiks..hiks.."

Tangisan Lucy pun masih terdengar cukup lama hingga terdengar dengkuran halus dari Lucy. Seketika itu pun semua yang berada di ruangan pun mengambil napas lega karena tidak perlu mendengar tangisan Lucy yang menyayat hati tersebut.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Igneel

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tega melihat ataupun membayangkan kondisi Lucy-sama sekarang ini maupun setelah ini." Jawab Auquria

"Apa Lucy-chan akan baik-baik saja ya?" Kata Pluviash

"Aku yakin Bunny akan baik-baik saja karena dia anak yang kuat."

"Terus apa yang akan kita lakukan ketika Lucy sudah bangun dari tidurnya?" Tanya Grandine

"Kita tunggu dulu hingga keadaan mental Lucy tenang baru kita membicarakan apa yang selanjutnya kita lakukan." Kata Kyoya

"Tetapi bagaimana jika keadaan Lucy normal keesokkan harinya?" Tanya Raito

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Lucy berkeliling istana dan menghiburnya. Kemudian aku akan menanyakan apakah ia masih ingin mempelajari sihir Dragon Slayer atau tidak." Kata Tochi

"Sekarang aku bertanya. Siapa yang akan membawa Lucy kembali kekamarnya?" Tanya Esther ke yang lainnya

"Aku yang akan membawa Lucy kekamarnya. Lagipula ini semua terjadi karena kesalahanku." Jawab Weislogia

"Aku juga akan menemaninya mengantar Lucy sampai kamarnya." Sambung Skiadrum

"Hati-hati saat membawanya karena Lu-chi sekarang sangatlah rapuh dan akan pecah kapan saja." Peringat Yuuki

"Kami tahu. Dan Marine tolong tunjukan pada kami dimana kamar Lucy." Kata mereka berdua.

"Baik."

Weislogia pun menggendong Lucy ala Bridal style dan Skiadrum pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berdua pun mengikuti Marine menuju ke kamar Lucy.

Blam...

Perjalanan mereka menuju kekamar Lucy pun dalam keadaan diam. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara yang terdengar hanyalah suara dengkuran halus Lucy. Sesampainya di depan kamar Lucy mereka berdua pun memasuki kamar tersebut (Marine tunggu diluar).

Weislogia POV

Setelah terdengar pintu tertutup Weislogia membaringkan Lucy diranjangnya dan Skiadrum pun mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan jika Lucy ingin mempelajari sihir Dragon Slayer?"

"Tentu saja kita akan mengajarinya. Apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan selain itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan memaafkan kita."

"Aku tidak tahu tetapi aku yakin Lucy akan bisa menerima kita karena dia anak Layla-sama."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau dia akan menerima kita?"

"Hmm, insting?"

"Hahh... Tetap saja kamu tidak pernah berubah. Tetap saja bodoh."

"Hei! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Iya kamu tidak bodoh tetapi kamu itu BAKA!"

"Aku juga tidak Baka!"

"Sudah jangan teriak nanti suaramu yang menyeramkan itu bisa membuat Lucy terbangun." Sindir Skiadrum

"Hei! Suaraku itu merdu dan enak didengar mana bisa membuat orang tertidur menjadi lelap tahu!" Sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Ya ya terserah." Kata Skiadrum sambil berjalan mendekati Lucy yang sedang tertidur. Ketika berada disampingnya ia mengusap jejak air mata Lucy dan mencium pipi kirinya.

"A-A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Weislogia sambil blushing berat.

"Aku memberinya ciuman selamat tidur. Kenapa?" Balas Skiadrum dengan tampang tidak berdosa sama sekali / inoncent

"Kamu ini, diakan Putri didunia ini jadi, kamu tidak bisa sembarangan menyentuhnya...-_-" Lagipula kita tidak ada hubungan dengannya sama sekali kecuali kita yang menyebabkan Layla-sama meninggal."

"Aku tahu itu tetapi kata siapa kita tidak ada hubungan dengannya kecuali itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebentar lagi kita pasti akan menjadi ayah angkat (A/N: ayah/ibu angkat = yang mengajarkan ilmu dragon slayer) bagi Lucy jadi tidak mungkin kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin dia mau menjadi dragon slayer dan menerima kita?"

"Insting..."Dengan tampang serius

"..."

"Lalu mengapa kita masih disini? Ayo cepat kembali keruang makan sebelum semuanya curiga."

"Iya aku tahu tapi tunggu..." Sambil mencium pipi kanan Lucy

"Tadi katanya tidak boleh sembarangan menyentuh tapi sekarang kamu juga menyentuhnya." Sindir Skiadrum

"Bi-Biar impas jadinya sama kayak kamu.#blushing#"

"Terserah. Ayo kita pergi keruang makan."

Skiadrum dan Weislogia pun meninggalkan kamar Lucy.

**Diruang makan saat yang bersamaan dengan kepergian Weislogia dan Skiadrum kekamar Lucy**

General POV

"Hahh~ mereka berdua itu masih merasa kalau semua penyebab kematian Layla-sama karena mereka." Kata Pluviash

"Tapi itu benar karena kesalahan mereka!" Jawab Auquria

"Tenanglah Auquria lagipula kematian Layla-sama bukan hanya karena mereka berdua tetapi juga karena segel itu. Bukankah Layla-sama sendiri yang mengatakannya disaat-saat menjelang ajalnya." Kata Igneel sambil meminum tehnya

"Benar kata Igneel tadi Auquria, kamu tidak boleh menyalakan mereka terus. Kita juga bersalah karena mengapa dulu kita tidak membuat aturan kalau yang tidak tinggal di Heartfilia Kozern harus kembali ke Duragonion." Raito pun ikut berbicara

"Uhh, aku tahu tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka dan aku merasa tidak berguna ketika kejadian itu terjadi."

"Tidak hanya kau yang merasakan perasaan itu tetapi kita semua merasakannya juga." Kata Yuuki

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi tetap aku tidak bisa memaafkan mereka!"

"Cukup Auquria! Aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang! Tetapi kau tidak bisa begini terus! Kau harus mencoba memaafkan mereka berdua! Titik! Dan aku tidak terima Penolakan!" Kata Grandine sambil memdeathglare Auquria tetapi efeknya hingga keseluruh ruangan tersebut...

"B-B-Baik. Aku akan mencobanya." Jawab Auquria karena takut dengan Grandine dan lainnya

Tiba-Tiba...

Ckleekk...

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dan menampakkan 2 sosok lelaki...

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali. Selamat datang. Bagaimana keadaan Luce sekarang?" Tanya Igneel

"Dia sudah tertidur pulas." Jawab Skiadrum

"Kalian tidak mengapa-apakan Lucy-sama kan?!" Tanya Auquria dengan nada mengancam

"Te-Te-Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Weislogia sambil blushing

"Lalu mengapa kamu tergagap-gagap?" Tanya Auquria lagi

"Tadi dia takut jika bertemu hantu dalam perjalanan kemari." Jawab Skiadrum tenang

"Hei! Aku tidak takut hantu!"

"Kalian berdua cepatlah duduk. Kita akan membahas tentang rencana besok." Kata Esther

Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi masing-masing di meja makan tersebut

"Nah, sampai mana percakapan kita? Oh iya, aku teringat sesuatu." Kata Esther

"Apa itu?" Tanya serempak semua orang

"Tadi saat Lucy bercerita dia bilang bahwa tubuh aslinya sedang tertidur di pulau... Tentenjima? Terongjima? Tenlaujima? terserah apa namanya. Karena serangan Acnologia."

"Terus?" tanya semuanya

"Apa kalian semua lupa kalau Acnologia yang sekarang mengambil alih kerajaan? -_-""

Mereka semua pun ber-ooohhh ria

1

2

3

"Aaapppaaa! Aku lupa itu!" Jawab serempak semua orang, Esther pun hanya bisa menepuk dahi

"Kalian itu bodoh atau apa sih? Masa yang memimpin kalian sendiri kalian tidak ingat?" Esther pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Semua yang ada dimeja makan pun bertatap mata sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Esther itu.

"Ya maaf kami tidak suka diperintah/dipimpin/disuruh dia! Lebih baik Lucy/Lucy-chan/Lucy-sama/Lu-chi/Luce/Bunny dari pada dia." Jawab semua serempak

"Ssshhhh! Jangan berisik! Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba muncul sekarang? Dia belum mengetahui tentang keberadaan Lucy di istana ini kan?"

"Akh! Maaf! Aku lupa(lagi)!" Jawab mereka lagi

"Tapi kurasa dia tidak akan pulang hari ini. Mungkin besok dia pulang." Kata Grandine

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pikirkan rencana besok sekarang soalnya aku sudah mengantuk ini." Kata Raito

"Baiklah ada yang mempunyai usul?" Kata Esther

"Aku." Kata Tochi

"Apa usulmu itu Tochi?" Kata Esther

"Aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku akan mengajak Lucy berkeliling dan menanyakan dia masih ingin menjadi dragon slayer atau tidak kan?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana jika Acnologia jadi pulang besok hari sebagian dari kita yang berada disini menghapus bau Lucy sementara aku akan mengantarnya berkeliling sesuai urutan tempat yang nanti akan aku beritahukan dan sisanya lagi berusaha menjauhkan/menyibukkan/apapun ke Acnologia dari aku dan Lucy?"

"Ide yang bagus Tochi." Kata Esther

"Terus siapa yang akan menyibukkan dia?" Tanya Weislogia

"Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku ikut Tochi mengantar Lucy berkeliling saja daripada bertemu dengan dia." Kata Skiadrum

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua (Tochi dan Skiadrum) mendampingi Lucy-sama berkeliling. Raito, Yuuki, Pluviash, Weislogia, Grandine, Igneel, Metalicana, dan aku akan menyibukkan Acnologia. Sisanya menghapus bau Lucy yang berada di istana. Setuju?" Tanya Auquria dengan nada yang menyesakkan.

"B-B-Baik." Jawab lemah semuanya

"Bagus sekarang bubar semuanya. Dan besok pagi sebelum makan pagi jangan lupa berkumpul dulu disini sebelum Lucy-sama datang dan Aku sudah mengantuk sekarang, Selamat tidur semuanya." Kata Auquria sambil menguap

Setelah mengucapkan salam mereka masing-masing mereka semua pun kembali kekamar masing-masing, tidur dan berdoa agar rencana besok berhasil...

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Dibelakang Panggung :**

Lucy : Hiks... Mama

Novi : Udah dong Nangisnya padahal aku belum bales dendam soal permen itu

Lucy : tapi kamu jahat Novi masa bikin cerita tentang mama aku seperti ini T^T

Novi : Maaf~ Lagi pula dichapter ini seharusnya kamu bersyukur karena sudah dicium (walau cuma pipi) sama Orang tua Duo Naga yang masih kelihatan muda itu! Aku iri tahu =3

Lucy : Tapi aku kan sedang tidur mana aku tahu!

Novi : Tetap saja~~

Weislogia : Aku lebih baik mencium Lucy daripada kamu Author!

Skiadrum : Aku juga begitu

Novi : Kalian berdua masuk dari mana?!

Weislogia & Skiadrum : Dari kepalamu Bodoh!

Novi : Huehhh, Kalian berdua jahat! Akan aku buat kalian menghilang dari cerita ini!

Weislogia & Skiadrum : Ampun Author!

Novi : Hohohohoho~~

Lucy : Aku dicuekin -_-" Well, Novi bukanlah pemilik Fairy Tail cuma orang tak dikenal yang hanya lewat dan meminjam saja...

Novi : Hei! Aku dengar itu! Well, jangan Lupa untuk meninggalkan REVIEW dan PM untuk aku ya? :* #Tebarciuman#Plak

* * *

Maaf para Readerku tercinta atas keterlambatanku update chapter 7 ini T^T. Minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu tetapi aku belum sempat mengupdatekannya (-,-) Maaf~ Gomen~

Ya inilah hasil voting sementara ini :

Natsu : 20

Rogue : 15

Sting : 17

Wooowww, Ternyata banyak juga penggemar Sting (Voting lewat PM juga dihitung). Penggemar NaLu mulai menggila para Reader, Fans RoLu dimana kalian?!, StiCy fans tetap voting ya! ^0^ Oh iya sekedar pemberitahuan aku mau menutup Votingnya pada chapter 9 atau 10 MUNGKIN? Jadi tetap voting sebelum aku tutup ya? :3

Waktunya Balas Review :

**Himiki-chan** : Masa sih? Tapi Makasih ya! :*

**Nnatsuki** : Nat-chan! Novi-nee minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya! Soalnya aku update super telat dan PHP-in kamu #Nangissesegukan# Sebagai permintaan Novi-nee chapter ini aku buat panjangggg (menurutku loh...) buat Nat-chan seorang (dan para reader yang sudah garing menunggunya -_-") dan chapter 8 aku akan update secepat yang aku bisa tapi aku nggk janji bisa update 2 kali seminggu T_T. Sekali lagi Gomenasai! -Hugs-

**Hanara Kashijiku** : Hehehe~ Maaf ya Hana-chan (aku boleh manggil begini? :3) itu kebiasaan burukku kalau aku sedang mengetik dan berpikir aku jarang mengeditnya atau memperbaikinya -_-" Tapi makasih ya atas sarannya :*

**mako-chan** : Nggak apa-apa kok curhat sama aku :)) Soal FT atau yang lainnya diperbolehkan soalnya aku termasuk pendengar yang baik (menurut teman-temanku) #Sombong#Plakk# Tapi aku lebih suka NaLu daripada NaLi loh soalnya menurutku 3 siblings Strauss cocoknya sama 3 Rainjinshu (begini ya cara bacanya?) dan kalau disuruh memilih antara StiCy, RoLu dan NaLu aku pasti memilih dengan yakin STICY soalnya aku fans berat mereka berdua dan senyum seringainya Sting itu bikin mabuk kepayang :3 #Curhat balik#

**Akemi Shuichi** : Ok Ok aku lanjut ini ceritanya walau aku harus ganti tangan #ALAY#Plakk

**Reyn Dragneel** : Masa sih? ok aku update kok secepat yang aku bisa :DD Makasih sudah meriview :))

**Akimoto Michiyo** : Moz nggak usah pakai panggilan Author soalnya aku masih Author baru yang belum berpengalaman :DD Hai Hai ini sudah aku update chapter 7 nya :3

**Yuki-chan** : Hehe~ Maaf bikin penasaran :3 Makasih sudah review ya?

**velisia** : Makasih Veli-chan -Hugs- Umurku 15 tahun kok dan tidak usah merasa sungkan kalau mau tanya apapun sama aku dan makasih atas perhatian dan ucapan selamatnya! Jadi semangat bikin chapter 8-nya. Harap ditunggu keupdatetan chapter 8 ya? dan Maaf aku update telat dichapter ini :*

**MiRa Fernandes** : Belum ditutup kok tenang saja #ancungkanjempol# nanti chapter 9 atau 10 baru aku tutup :DD Suka banget sama RoLu ya? :3

Yapp! Sekian dulu dari saya maaf kalau ada salah kata dll dan jangan Lupa untuk meninggalkan Review atau PM untuk aku ya? CIAO! Sampai ketemu dichapter 8! Bye! ^0^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sudah lama tidak update cerita mungkin sekitar 1 minggu aku tidak update XP Maaf ya para readerku tercinta aku minta maaf sekali soalnya minggu ini aku sibuk sekali dengan urusan Drama jadi aku tidak bisa update 2 kali minggu ini. Maaf~

Yosh seperti biasanya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **Yuki-chan, Nnatsuki, Akemi Shuichi, Reyn Dragneel, Moka Heartfilia, akhmadfauzinew, velisia, Himiki-chan, Hanara VgRyuu, mako-chan, Kagura Yuki, hitoshi sagara, hikamiki, dan utc dragneel** yang sudah sempat mereview buat cerita ini, Silent Readerku tercinta dan bagi yang sudah memfavorite/memfollow cerita ini Arigatou Gozaimasu #bungkuk-bungkuk

Tak perlu berlama-lama lagi Selamat Membaca! ^0^

* * *

Pengenalan Tokoh OC dan para Naga:

**Auquria** : The Water Dragon, berambut biru ponitail, beriris biru laut, memakai pakaian serba biru, sifatnya tenang dan bijak didepan Lucy tetapi jika tidak ada Lucy didekatnya keluar sifat aslinya yang beringas dan selalu ingin menang. Overprotective terhadap Lucy. Panggilan yang digunakan untuk memanggil Lucy = Lucy-sama

**Igneel** : The Fire Dragon,bercelana panjang putih susu, bersandal (kayak punyanya Natsu), berjubah (tanpa topi) merah, berambut jabrik merah menyala, beriris onix, sifat kadang GaJe, kadang tenang, kadang suka mencari gara-gara, takut pada Auquria jika sedang marah besar. Panggillan untuk Lucy = Luce

**Metalicana** : The Iron Dragon, berambut hitam panjang, telinga bertindik, memakai baju berwarna hitam keabu-abuan dengan celana berwarna putih agak cream, beriris seperti ular yang berwarna abu-abu. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Bunny

**Grandine** : The Sky Dragon, berambut pink tua, berbaju merah, dan bersepatu tanpa high heel, beriris merah tua, walau mempunyai versi Edolas versi Grandine yang asli lebih muda dari Porlyusica. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lucy

**Raito** : The Thunder Dragon, pria berambut orange, beriris kuing, berbaju biru tua yang berbentuk jubah (tanpa topi dan lengan) dan bercelana hitam dan bersepatu boot. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lucy

**Tochi** : The Earth Dragons, lelaki berambut hijau, beriris hitam, berbaju seperti seragam kesatria dan memakai sarung tangan berwarna coklat muda. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lucy

**Pluviash** : The Time Dragon, seorang perempuan yang berwatak ceria, berambut hitam, beriris coklat susu, dan rambut di ponitail. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lucy-chan

**Kyoya** : The Space Dragon, lelaki berambut coklat tua dan beriris emerald, memakai celana berwarna coklat baju biru tua dan berjubah. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lucy

**Yuuki** : The Snow Dragon, berambut Platinum, berbaju yukata buat cowok yang berwarna hitam dan putih, beriris merah darah. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lu-chi

**Weislogia** : The White Dragon, pria berambut pirang pucat, memakai anting, beriris Emerald, memakai baju berwarna hijau muda, bercelana putih, bersepatu boot hitam, sifat tidak mau kalah, takut pada Auquria jika marah. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lucy

**Skiadrum** : The Shadow Dragon, memakai pakaian prajurit, memakai jubah hitam yang mempunyai pita berwarna putih, membawa 2 pedang katana, berambut hitam, beriris hitam legam, sifat menjebak dan blak-blakkan. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Lucy

**Marine** : Pelayan pribadi Lucy selama di Duragonion, berbaju Maid, berambut Coklat tua, beriris ungu, dan berkulit tan. Panggilan untuk Lucy = Hime

**Ruca** : ?

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Warning : Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll**

Setting Waktu : Dunia Naga, Duragonion, Ruang Makan, Alam Mimpi Lucy, Kamar Lucy

* * *

_Di Chapter sebelumnya : _

_"Bagaimana jika Acnologia jadi pulang besok hari sebagian dari kita yang berada disini menghapus bau Lucy sementara aku akan mengantarnya berkeliling sesuai urutan tempat yang nanti akan aku beritahukan dan sisanya lagi berusaha menjauhkan/menyibukkan/apapun ke Acnologia dari aku dan Lucy?"_

_"Ide yang bagus Tochi." Kata Esther_

_"Terus siapa yang akan menyibukkan dia?" Tanya Weislogia_

_"Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku ikut Tochi mengantar Lucy berkeliling saja daripada bertemu dengan dia." Kata Skiadrum_

_"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian berdua (Tochi_ _dan Skiadrum) mendampingi Lucy-sama berkeliling. Raito, Yuuki, Pluviash, Weislogia, Grandine, Igneel, Metalicana, dan aku akan menyibukkan Acnologia. Sisanya menghapus bau Lucy yang berada di istana. Setuju?" Tanya Auquria dengan nada yang menyesakkan._

_"B-B-Baik." Jawab lemah semuanya_

_"Bagus sekarang bubar semuanya. Dan besok pagi sebelum makan pagi jangan lupa berkumpul dulu disini sebelum Lucy-sama datang dan Aku sudah mengantuk sekarang, Selamat tidur semuanya." Kata Auquria sambil menguap_

_Setelah mengucapkan salam mereka masing-masing mereka semua pun kembali kekamar masing-masing, tidur dan berdoa agar rencana besok berhasil..._

* * *

Tulisan Italic = Bicara dalam Hati

* * *

Chapter 8

General POV

Pagi hari ini sebelum makan pagi para naga yang berwujud manusia akan mengadakan rapat sebelum Lucy bangun untuk sarapan. Sekarang semua naga telah berkumpul diruang makan.

"Baiklah kita akan membahas kelanjutan rencana kita tadi malam. Tochi tolong beritahu kami rencana rute jalan-jalanmu dengan Lucy-sama kepada kami semua. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengantisipasi jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan." Kata Auquria

"Baiklah aku mulai ya?" Tanya Tochi

"Okay, silakan mulai." Jawab semuanya sambil menyiapkan alat tulisnya masing-masing (?!)

"Setelah makan nanti aku akan mengajak Lucy sama pergi ke perpustakaan di lantai 2, setelah itu aku akan mengajaknya pergi ke atap istana untuk mengajaknya berbicara tentang apakah dia masih mau menjadi dragon slayer atau tidak, terakhir aku akan mengajaknya makan siang di hutan belakang istana dan kami akan kembali ke istana sebelum malam tiba. Dan untuk berjaga-jaga jika keberadaan Acnologia dekat dengan kami aku dan Skiadrum sudah berunding untuk menyembunyikan Lucy dalam bayangan Skiadrum untuk menyamarkan bau dan hawa keberadaannya." Kata Tochi

"Tunggu!"

"Ya ada apa?" Kata Tochi

"Aku ikut bersamamu dan Skiadrum mengantar Lucy berkeliling." Kata Weislogia

"Apa! Kau mau mengacaukan pembagian tugas yang aku suruh kemarin hah!" Bentak Auquria

"Tidak, aku tidak mau jika aku harus mengalihkan perhatian dia apalagi aku sangat tidak menyukai dia. Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Rengek Weislogia

"APA KAU BILANG!" Kata Auquria dengan nada mengancam dan membunuh

Mendengar perkataan Auquria barusan membuat nyali Weislogia menciut

"A-Aku tetap tidak mau! Tidak mau! Pokoknya tidak mau!" Rengek Weislogia semakin menjadi-jadi

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar kalian berdua. Baiklah aku akan menggantikan Weislogia menyibukkan Acnologia." Kata Kyoya

"Kyoya! Mengapa kau malah menuruti kemauannya!" Kata Auquria tidak terima

"Sudahlah Auquria, katanya kau ingin mencoba berubah. Sekarang ini saatnya kau memberi kesempatan pada mereka berdua. Dan untuk Weislogia pastikan kau menjaga Lucy dengan nyawamu sendiri dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Mengerti? Kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi." Kata Kyoya ke Weislogia sambil menunjuk ke arah Auquria yang pandangan matanya siap untuk membunuh siapapun yang mengahalangi jalannya.

"Hump! Baiklah sekali ini saja aku menuruti kemauanmu TAPI, kau harus benar-benar menjaga Lucy-sama dengan nyawamu Dan kau tidak akan membuatnya berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Mengerti?" Sambil death glare ke Weislogia yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan kebelet pipis.

"I-I-Iya Me-Me-Mengerti."

"Skiadrum, Tochi tolong kalian awasi juga si bodoh berotak udang itu selama dalam perjalanan kalian. Dan tolong urutan perjalanan kalian jangan sampai berubah, begitu berubah tolong kalian segera mentelepati kami. Mengerti?" Kata Esther

Skiadrum dan Tochi pun menganggukan kepala sementara Weislogia menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan Esther barusan tentang dirinya

"Sekarang grup pengalih perhatian aku harap kalian tidak membuat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan didepan Acnologia. Mengerti?" Kata Auquria

"Kami mengerti." Jawab semua yang berada dalam grup pengalih perhatian (grup LiHat)

"Dan untuk grup penghilang jejak dan bau (grup HiJAu) jangan sampai kalian ketahuan Acnologia saat menghapus jejak atau bau dari mereka berempat (Lucy, Weislogia, Skiadrum, Tochi). Mengerti?"

"Um. Kami mengerti" jawab grup HiJAu

"Sekarang siapa yang akan menjemput Lucy-sama untuk sarapan?" Tanya Auquria

Mendengar perkataan Auquria semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun menundukan wajah dan tidak berani untuk berbicara, hingga ada seseorang yang mengorbankan dirinya sendiri...

Graackk...

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Marine akan menjemput Lucy dari kamarnya sekarang karena waktu sarapan semakin dekat dan aku yakin kalau Lucy belum bangun tidur." Kata Pluviash sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan seketika itu juga semua yang berada dimeja makan kecuali Pluviash menghembuskan napas lega

"Tolong buat Lucy-sama dalam keadaan yang sesegar mungkin sebelum makan ya?" Kata Auquria

Sontak semua yang ada diruangan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping

"Maksudnya?" Tanya semuanya

"Ya maksudnya itu tolong buat wajah Lucy-sama segar, tidak ada bengkak merah disekeliling matanya atau wajahnya yang kisut setelah menangis cukup lama kemarin. Kalau kamu tidak bisa melakukannya paling tidak buat wajah Lucy-sama tersenyum."

"Bagaimana caraku melakukannya?" Tanya Pluviash

"Hibur Lucy-sama dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Kata Auquria yang membuat semua yang diruangan bersweatdrops

"Hahh... Aku tidak tahu caranya tapi akan aku usahakan membuat Lucy-chan tersenyum." Sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu dengan diikuti Marine meninggalkan ruangan itu

Bllammmm...

"Mmm, Marine apa kau sudah membangunkan Lucy-chan?" Tanya Pluviash dalam perjalanan mereka

"Belum, Pluviash-sama. Hamba tidak berani untuk masuk kekamar Hime sekarang ini. Mengetuk pintunya saja hamba tidak berani."

"Oh, begitu."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam. Tak terasa meraka berdua telah sampai didepan pintu kamar Lucy.

"Hamba akan menunggu diluar Pluviash-sama."

"Tidak kau ikut masuk bersamaku Marine."

"Maaf tetapi hamba menolak."

"Tidak bisa kau harus ikut Marine."

"Sayang sekali tetapi hamba harus menolak yang satu ini."

"Mengapa kau tidak mau ikut denganku masuk kedalam, Marine? Beri aku alasan yang jelas sebelum aku memaksamu masuk kedalam bersamaku."

"Takut."

"Apa?"

"Aku takut untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Hime, Pluviash-sama. Seperti halnya Auquria-sama, hamba tidak berani berhadapan dengan Hime dalam kondisi seperti ini. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk melihat kondisi Hime yang seperti ini Lucy-sama."

"Kau benar, Marine. Aku juga sebenarnya takut untuk masuk kedalam kamar Lucy-chan. Tetapi sebelum aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri aku melihat wajah mereka semua seperti anjing yang akan dimakan monster sambil menahan pipis begitu ditanya siapa yang mau pergi kekamar Lucy-chan. Oleh karena itu aku mengorbankan diriku."

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang, Pluviash-sama. Karena hamba akan menunggu didepan pintu saja."

"Jahattt~" Sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Maaf tapi seperti kata anda sebelumnya bahwa anda mengorbankan diri anda sendiri untuk pergi kekamar Hime."

"Tau begini aku tidak akan mengajukan diriku sendiri."

Pluviash pun mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu kamar Lucy.

Krriieekkk...

**Disisi kamar Lucy sebelum Pluviash dan Marine sampai didepan pintu...**

Lucy POV

**Alam mimpi**

"Lucy..."

"Siapa itu?"

"Bukalah matamu dan kamu akan mengetahui siapa aku..."

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Hmm~ oh iya kejadian ini persis seperti kejadian aku pertama kali bertemu master Mavis. Apa mungkin itu master Mavis?" Masih menutup matanya

"Benar sekali Lucy. Ini aku Mavis dan aku membawakan tamu super duper special untukmu. Jadi bukalah matamu sekarang!" Bentak suara itu.

Sontak Lucy pun membuka matanya dan melihat master Mavis bersama seorang perempuan dewasa yang mempunyai wajah dan tubuh yang sama persis seperti Lucy yang bagaikan Pinang dibelah dua dengan dirinya.

"Ma-Ma-Ma-Mama!" Sambil berlari menuju sosok itu dan memeluk sosok itu

"Lucy, apa kabar? Sehat-sehat sajakah? Kamu sudah besar ya?" Sosok itu pun membalas pelukan Lucy dan membiarkan Lucy menangis dipelukkannya.

"Mama.. Mama... Mama... Hiks... Huwe..." Sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Maafkan mama karena mama pergi meninggalkanmu sewaktu kecil. Kamu maukan memaafkan mama?"

Lucy pun hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja

"Sudah, jangan menangis, kamu sekarang sudah besar Lucy. Angkat kepalamu dan tersenyumlah." Kata sosok itu sambil tersenyum kearah Lucy tetapi malah membuat Lucy semakin menangis dengan keras. Sosok itu pun mengusap belakang kepala Lucy dengan lembut.

"Lucy berhentilah menangis karena ada sesuatu yang ingin mama bicarakan denganmu, sayang."

"Hiks.. A-Apa itu mama?"

"Kamu sudah mengetahui kejadian 7 Juli X777 yang sebenarnya dari Auquria kan?"

"Uhm, tapi bagaimana bisa mama mengetahuinya? "

"Tentu saja mama mengetahuinya karena mama selalu memerhatikanmu dari suatu tempat bukan di Earthland, Edolas, maupun Duragonion. Tetapi suatu tempat dimana orang yang telah meninggal berkumpul."

"Layla, cepat selesaikan percakapan ini sebelum waktumu habis." Kata Mavis

"Ah, maaf. Baiklah kalau begitu Lucy mama akan menceritakan bagian yang belum diceritakan Auquria saat bercerita tentang kematianku."

"Bagian yang belum diceritakan? Bukannya yang di ceritakan Auquria-san itu kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Itu memang benar kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi Lucy tetapi ada sebuah penyebab yang menyebabkan mama langsung meninggal setelah membagi nyawaku kepada mereka berdua (Weislogia dan Skiadrum)."

"Ke-kejadian apa itu sebenarnya, mama?"

"Karena ini bagian yang sulit untuk mama ceritakan kepadamu, Lucy. Mama ingin kau berjanji kepada mama terlebih dahulu. Berjanjilah kalau kamu tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri maupun orang lain karena kejadian ini murni kecelakaan dan sebagai penyihir Celestial kamu harus selalu menepati janjimu itu. Bisakah kamu berjanji pada mama tentang hal tersebut?"

"Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa kejadian itu karena kecelakaan padahal sudah jelas-jelas itu karena kesalahan Weislogia-san dan Skiadrum-san!" Sambil menangis dipelukan ibunya.

"Itu benar Lucy tetapi itu belum sebenarnya benar." Kata Layla

"Tapi, bagaimana mungkin itu tidak sebenarnya benar?"

"Mama akan menceritakannya tetapi kamu harus berjanji terlebih dulu kepada mama."

"Baiklah aku akan berjanji walau aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti."

"Lucy, penyebab sebenarnya mama langsung meninggal itu... Karena... Mama... sedang menahan segel yang terdapat padamu, sayang."

"A-A-A-Apa maksud mama?"

"Dulu setelah mama melahirkanmu, kamu telah terlahir dengan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar bahkan hampir menyaingi penyihir gelap dalam sejarah Zeref dan master Fairy Tail pertama master Mavis. Tetapi karena kamu dulu masih kecil sekali masih berupa bayi mama memutuskan untuk menyegel kekuatanmu agar kondisi fisik dan mentalmu tidak terganggu karena kekuatan sihirmu yang terlalu besar. Sebelumnya mama telah melakukan riset/penelitian tentang segel yang bisa menahan kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar setelah kelahiranmu. Ketika hampir 1 bulan kamu dilahirkan mama hampir putus asa karena mama tidak dapat menemukan segel yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dan dalam 1 bulan itu juga keadaan fisikmu yang masih kecil itu mulai menurun drastis. Ketika mama hampir saja putus asa master Mavis tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa sebuah buku yang berisi segel yang dapat menyegel kekuatanmu sepenuhnya. Awalnya mama menolak karena mama ingin kamu bisa menggunakan sihir walau hanya sedikit saja bukan tidak bisa menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Akhirnya buku itu mama pelajari dan mama ubah beberapa bagiannya bersama master Mavis dan membentuk segel baru yang dapat menyegel kekuatanmu hampir 95% karena segel tersebut terdiri atas 5 penyegel. Tetapi dalam mengaktifkan segel tersebut mama harus mengorbankan nyawa mama sebagai penahan/penjaga segel tersebut sewaktu kamu kecil. Tetapi mama hanya bisa bertahan/menjaga segel tersebut selama 10 tahun karena kamu yang sudah berumur 10 tahun sudah bisa menggunakan sihir Celestial yang mama ajarkan dulu. Tiba-tiba 6 hari setelah ulang tahunmu yang ke 10 terjadi peristiwa yang diceritakan Auquria tersebut."

"Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja-Jadi y-y-yang me-menye-babkan ma-ma meninggal itu aku..." Kata Lucy gemetar sambil "Itu bukanlah kesalahan siapapun Lucy. Itu hanyalah kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang salah dalam kejadian ini." Kata Layla

"Ta-ta-tapi ji-ji-jika ma-ma ti-dak me-me-menye-gel kekua-tanku ma-ma ti-dak akan mening-gal wa-wa-walau mem-ba-gi nya-wa mama ke Weislogia-san dan Skiadrum-san. It-tu se-mua kar-ena kes-alah-anku." Sambil sesegukkan

"Sudah mama bilang Lucy. Itu bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa, itu hanyalah kecelakaan yang tidak kita rencanakan dan kita duga. Sudah jangan menangis, angkat wajahmu, dan tunjukan pada mama senyummu." Kata Layla sambil memeluk dan mengusap kepala Lucy.

"Ta-Ta-Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian karena tidak ada yang salah dalam kejadian itu. Tersenyumlah Lucy sayang. Tunjukan pada mama senyum cemerlangmu karena itu senyummu dapat menolong orang lain."

"Layla waktu kita sudah habis. Kita harus pergi sekarang." Kata master Mavis

"Baiklah, master Mavis. Lucy kita akan bertemu lagi jika saatnya sudah tiba." Kata Layla sambil berdiri melepaskan pelukan Lucy.

"Tunggu! Mama mau kemana?"

"Mama harus kembali ketempat mama berada. Tersenyumlah Lucy." Kata Layla tersenyum kearah Lucy sambil menjauh dari Lucy

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan Lucy lagi! Tetaplah bersama Lucy mama!" Lucy pun mengejar sosok Layla dan Mavis.

"Master Mavis! Tunggu! Tolong jangan pergi! Tolong hentikan mama!" Pinta Lucy pada master Mavis

"Maaf Lucy, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." Kata Mavis sambil memasang wajah sedih

"Tidakkk! Mama! Jangan tinggalkan Lucy lagi! Huwaa... Huuwwaa..." Lucy pun terjatuh saat mengejar sosok yang telah menghilang itu dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

"Lucy, sudah jangan menangis. Ingatlah pesan terakhir mamamu untuk tersenyum. Tersenyumlah Lucy." Hibur Mavis

"Ta-Tapi a-aku ba-ru sa-ja ber-temu de-ngan ma-ma lang-sung di-ting-gal per-gi la-gi."

"Bukankah mamamu bilang tadi bahwa dia akan menemuimu lagi bila saatnya tiba jadi tersenyumlah. Karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan padamu."

Lucy pun menghapus air matanya, menenangkan dirinya sejenak dan tersenyum kearah Mavis.

"Benarkah mama akan menemuiku lagi bila saatnya tiba?" Tanya Lucy penuh harap pada Mavis

"Tentu Lucy, tetapi aku tidak tahu kapan saat itu tiba."

"Tidak apa-apa master Mavis bilang aku bisa bertemu mama saja walau tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu sudah membuatku senang. Terima Kasih banyak master Mavis." Sambil bungkuk dalam-dalam kearah Mavis

"Sama-sama. Aku ingin bertanya padamu Lucy."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah kamu bisa memaafkan Weislogia dan Skiadrum?"

"Aku sudah memaafkan mereka master Mavis. Aku sudah memaafkan mereka ketika mama memberitahu bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Tetapi aku belum bisa memaafkan mereka yang telah membunuh Weislogia-san dan Skiadrum-san. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang tua mereka sendiri. Aku tidak terima itu." Jawab Lucy sambil menggertakan giginya

"Syukurlah kalau kamu sudah memaafkan mereka berdua berarti kamu masih ada kemauan untuk belajar ilmu sihir baru disini kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau yang akan aku pelajari itu sihir dragon slayer. Aku sungguh kaget tadi."

"Loh siapa bilang kamu akan mempelajari sihir dragon slayer saja? Perasaan aku tidak pernah bilang begitu padamu." Kata Mavis sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tangan di dahinya.

"Jadi maksud master Mavis aku bisa mempelajari sihir lain selain Celestial dan Dragon Slayer?"

"Tentu saja tetapi sihir yang akan kamu pelajari itu merupakan sihir yang sejenis dan hampir serupa dengan sihir Celestial dan Dragon Slayer. Contohnya saja kau sudah menguasai sihir dari Auquria yang merupakan Water Dragon otomatis kamu tidak hanya bisa menggunakan sihir Water Dragon Slayer saja tetapi juga sihir yang berhubungan dengan air seperti Juvia dan kamu bisa mengendalikan air sesuka hatimu."

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?! Aku saja masih tidak mengerti kalau aku bisa menggunakan semua sihir Dragon Slayer seperti perkataan Auquria tadi."

"Tentu saja itu bisa terjadi karena kamu mempunyai garis keturunan khusus dari ibumu Lucy. Jadi kemungkinan besar kamu bisa menggunakan semua Elemen Dragon Slayer seperti ibumu dan kemungkinan itu lebih besar karena kamu juga mempunyai kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar."

"Oh, begitu tapi bagaimana bisa master Mavis tahu tentang Auquria-san dan Juvia?"

"Itu R-A-H-A-S-I-A."

"Selalu saja jawabannya seperti itu. Aku kan penasaran jadinya."

"Lucy aku ingin bertanya untuk terakhir kalinya dalam pertemuan kali ini."

"Jadi master Mavis juga akan meninggalkanku sekarang." Wajah Lucy pun jadi memelas

"Benar karena kita sedang dalam alam mimpimu jadi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini karena kamu sebentar lagi akan terbangun."

"Alam mimpi? Aku kira kita berada di dalam alam kesadaranku lagi. Kalau begitu apa pertanyaan master Mavis terakhir ini?"

"Apa kau akan membunuh 'mereka' yang merupakan anak Weislogia & Skiadrum?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuh 'mereka'. Jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu aku tidak akan bedanya dengan 'mereka' yang hanya memikirkan dendam saja. Walau tujuan 'mereka' berbeda denganku tetapi tetap saja aku akan menjadi pembunuh jika aku melakukan hal seperti itu dan aku telah berjanji kepada Auquria-san bahwa aku hanya boleh menghajar mereka tidak membunuhnya." Jawab Lucy dengan mantapnya

"Bagus dan sebelum kamu memulai latihanmu dengan para naga selalu ingat apa tujuanmu mempelajari sihir baru itu."

"Baik!"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Lucy." Sosok itu pun menghilang menjadi cahaya dan membuat Lucy menutup matanya dan ketika Lucy membuka matanya dia telah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi master Mavis." Itulah kalimat pertama yang Lucy ucapkan setelah terbangun dari mimpinya

"Mimpi yang indah walau begitu singkat." Sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling kamar

"Sudah pagi ternyata. Sebaiknya aku lekas mandi dan menunggu Marine-san untuk sarapan mungkin."

Lucy pun bergegas pergi kekamar mandi dan melakukan ritual yang selalu dilakukannya pada pagi hari setelah bangun tidur

#Time Skip#

Setelah mandi pun Lucy merasa segar, sambil mengenakan jubah mandinya dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan memilih pakaian yang berupa gaun walau panjangnya hanya 10 cm dari lutut, berwarna pink muda, yang mempunyai pita besar dibelakangnya, berlengan pendek, dan memakai sepatu tanpa high heel yang berwarna senada dengan pakaian Lucy. Setelah memakai pakaian dia pun menguncir rambutnya menjadi pigtail yang diberi pita berwarna pink tua.

"Selesai. Sakarang tinggal menunggu kedatangan Marine-san saja."

Setelah berdandan dan memakai baju Lucy mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari luar kamarnya.

"Mungkin itu Marine-san."

Krriieekkk...

"Selamat pagi Lucy-chan! Loh, aku pikir masih tidur makanya aku mengucapkan salamnya agak keras." Kata Pluviash yang kaget setelah melihat Lucy yang lengkap dengan pakaian dan wajah yang terlihat habis mandi

"Selamat pagi, Pluviash-san. Tidak apa-apa Pluviash-san. Aku pikir yang akan masuk kamarku itu Marine-san ternyata dugaanku salah." Sambil tersenyum kearah Pluviash

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Lucy-chan. Marine datang bersamaku tetapi dia menunggu diluar. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Lucy-chan? Sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Perasaanku sekarang senang sekali dan aku merasa sangat lega sekarang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita segera pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan karena semuanya telah menunggu diruangan itu." Ajak Pluviash sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Selamat pagi Hime. Bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang?" Sambil membungkukkan badan kearah Lucy

"Sudahlah cepat angkat badanmu Marine-san, tidak usah terlalu sopan begitu dan keadaanku sekarang sangatlah baik. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku Marine-san. Ayo kita segera bergegas pergi ke ruangan makan karena semuanya telah menunggu kita disana." Sambil tersenyum kearah Marine.

"Baik Hime."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil bergandengan tangan...

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Di Belakang Panggung :**

Weislogia : Oii! Author kok aku kelihatan lemah banget di cerita ini.

Novi : Ya karena kamu memang lemah dari sananya

Weislogia : Bagian mananya aku yang lemah?!

Novi : Bagian mentalnya karena kamu takut waktu di bentak dan di deatglare Auquria

Weislogia : Kan kamu yang membuat aku seperti itu!

Novi : Siapa bilang aku yang membuatmu menjadi sepert itu. Kalau tidak percaya ayou kita buktikan. Auquria~ Weislogia bilang padaku kalau dia ingin mencium Lucy di chapter selanjutnya!~

Auquria : APA! WEISLOGIA KEMARI KAU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG! #bawa pisau dapur lari kerah Weislogia#

Weislogia : AMPUN! AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG SEPERTI ITU! #berlari menjauhi Auquria#

Novi : Itu buktinya kalau kamu itu penakut! Rasakan itu Weislogia! Hahahahaha~ Well, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam cerita ini jadi JANGAN lupa tinggalkan Review dan PM untuk aku ya para Reader tercinta!

* * *

Ya Ta! Akhirnya update juga chapter 8 ini :DD Maaf sudah membuat menunggu dan membuat penasaran para reader #usap-usap belakang kepala# Baiklah aku akan mengumumkan hasil Voting sementara ini~ :

Natsu : 28

Rogue : 19

Sting : 25

Fans NaLu mulai memanas Bung! RoLu Fans Dimana kalian! StiCy fans dukung terus! Bagi yang sudah memilih/belum memilih silakan Review/PM lagi sebelum hasil Votingnya aku tutup ^_^ Dan apapun hasilnya tolong jangan membunuhku kalau hasil Votingnya tidak sesuai keinginan para Reader masing-masing.

Baiklah Waktunya membalas Review #Nari Ala Ichiya# :

**Yuki-chan** : Benar Sekali! Selamat anda tidak mendapatkan apa-apa walau sudah bisa menebak chapter 7 dengan benar XD Maaf untuk pertanyaan yang satunya aku tidak bisa memberi bocorannya karena itu bahan untuk chapter 9 atau 10 nanti :( Maaf ya!~

**Nnatsuki** : Nat-chan! Maaf Novi-nee menghilang tiba-tiba lagi! Oh iya makasih buat Do'a dan Dukungannya ya! Syukurlah kalau chapter 7 sudah panjang menurut Nat-chan :D Sekali lagi makasih ya!

**Akemi Shuichi** : Maksudnya ganti tangan itu aku pinjem tangan temen aku untuk ngetiknya ^_^ Kok cari teman seperjuangan dulu -_-" takut di tawur fansnya RoLu dan StiCy ya? :3

**Reyn Dragneel** : Maaf sudah membuat terharu :( Makasih atas dukungannya :D

**Moka Heartfilia** : Hehehe~ Makasih. Boleh kok manggil aku Novi-chi atau No-chi :)) dan kalau masalah update lebih cepat itu aku usahakan sebisaku dan kalau aku punya waktu luang aku akan update secepatnya jadi harap bersabar ya? :3

**akhmadfauzinew** : Tenang saja ciumannya cuma DIPIPI kok ^_^ nanti kalau di b**** itu untuk yang menang Voting jadi kalau nggk menang ya cuma dapet ciuman di pipi aja :))

**velisia** : V H = Vermilion Heartfilia :D dan Acnologia di cerita ini bukanlah Zeref karena dicerita ini nanti aku ingin membuat sedikit ZerCy. Dan boleh kok milih lagi asalkan 1 chapter 1 voting aja biar adil. Ngomong-ngomong aku sibuk bukan karena pilihan masuk SMA tetapi aku sibuk karena tugas sekolah dan aku sudah kelas 1 SMA yang akan naik kelas 2 sebentar lagi :DD. Terima Kasih atas Dukungannya! :* Aku boleh tanya nggk? Umur Veli-san itu berapa ya? :3

**Himiki-chan** : Terima Kasih atas Pujiannya! Tenang saja cerita ini akan aku lanjutkan sampai aku terkena writer block jadi kalau aku terkena writer block ya aku hiatuskan dulu cerita ini sementara ^^V

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Hehehe~ umurku baru 15 tahun kok masih muda :D Hana-chan sendiri umurnya berapa? :3

**mako-chan** : Itu request tentang penjelasan tokoh OC sudah aku buat kan di chapter ini semoga bisa membantu mako-chan mengerti cerita ini :DD

**Kagura Yuki** : Makasih atas pujiannya :D iya itu benar NaLu sudah terlalu MainStream lebih baik StiCy (Fans StiCy) aja #dikeroyok NaLu fans#

**hitoshi sagara** : Tenang saja Natsu, Sting, Rogue nanti mempunyai jatahnya sendiri-sendiri, sama rata, dan adil ^^V

**hikamiki** : Makasih hika-chan! Cerita ini akan aku lanjutkan kok tenang saja #ancungkan jempol#

**utc dragneel** : O_O itu suara gagap ya?

Baiklah karena tangan Author sudah jadi cabe keriting Author akan menutup cerita ini. Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter Selanjutnya! BYeee! CiAO! ADIOS! SAYONARA! Ja NE~~


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Minna-san! Kangen nggak sama author kita yang satu ini? :3 #plaak# Hehehe, maaf sudah lama nggak update sekitar 6 hari mungkin? Ya bagaimana lagi aku masih sibuk sama urusan sekolah belum lagi urusan dirumah T_T Pokoknya aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku untuk update chapter 9 ini :'(

Yup pertama-tama aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada **Nnatsuki, MiRaVer A.K.A MiRa Fernandes, Akemi Shuichi, velisia, otong, astuti, Kagura Yuki, Yuki-chan, RenChaggie, mako-chan, Yukino-chan, Hanara VgRyuu, hitoshi sagara, Shinigami Teru-chan, ayren caddi** yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengisi kotak review, Silent Reader yang sudah membaca ceritaku walau nggak meriview (semangat author langsung down :(), dan bagi yang sudah memfavorite / memfollow cerita ini Arigatou Gozaimasu! #Tebar Peluk & Cium#Plak#

Yosh! Selamat membaca! ^0^

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Warning : Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll**

Setting Waktu : Dunia Naga, Duragonion, Perjalanan menuju Ruang Makan

* * *

_Di Chapter Sebelumnya :_

_Krriieekkk..._

_"Selamat pagi Lucy-chan! Loh, aku pikir masih tidur makanya aku mengucapkan salamnya agak keras." Kata Pluviash yang kaget setelah melihat Lucy yang lengkap dengan pakaian dan wajah yang terlihat habis mandi_

_"Selamat pagi, Pluviash-san. Tidak apa-apa Pluviash-san. Aku pikir yang akan masuk kamarku itu Marine-san ternyata dugaanku salah." Sambil tersenyum kearah Pluviash_

_"Itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, Lucy-chan. Marine datang bersamaku tetapi dia menunggu diluar. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Lucy-chan? Sudah merasa baikkan?"_

_"Perasaanku sekarang senang sekali dan aku merasa sangat lega sekarang."_

_"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo kita segera pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan karena semuanya telah menunggu diruangan itu." Ajak Pluviash sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy dan beranjak keluar kamar._

_"Selamat pagi Hime. Bagaimana perasaan anda sekarang?" Sambil membungkukkan badan kearah Lucy_

_"Sudahlah cepat angkat badanmu Marine-san, tidak usah terlalu sopan begitu dan keadaanku sekarang sangatlah baik. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku Marine-san. Ayo kita segera bergegas pergi ke ruangan makan karena semuanya telah menunggu kita disana." Sambil tersenyum kearah Marine._

_"Baik Hime."_

_Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil bergandengan tangan..._

* * *

**Tulisan Italic = Bicara dalam hati**

* * *

Chapter 9

General POV

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan dalam diam hingga Lucy berbicara...

"Pluviash-san bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja Lucy-chan. Kau bisa bertanya semaumu tetapi aku hanya bisa menjawab sebatas pengetahuanku ya?"

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Pluviash-san sudah menjawabnya saja aku sudah senang."

"Lucy-chan~" kata Pluviash sambil memeluk Lucy dan menggosok-gosokan pipinya dengan Lucy

"A-Ano Pluviash-san jika kita terus begini aku tidak bisa bertanyakan..."

"Akh, maaf aku terlalu senang karena kamu begitu baik dan imut Lucy-chan~ Aku jadi ingin memakanmu~"

"Hiih~ Jangan! Ampun! Jangan makan aku Pluviash-san! Aku tidak enak rasanya.." kata Lucy sambil memohon-mohon pada Pluviash yang masih memeluknya

"Hihihi~ Tentu saja aku tidak akan memakanmu Lucy-chan. Jika aku melakukannya berarti aku harus siap mati dibunuh nenek sihir itu." Sambil melepaskan pelukkannya pada Lucy dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang merinding begitu menyebut kata nenek sihir

"Nenek sihir? Siapa itu Pluviash-san?" tanya Lucy sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya nanti cepat atau lambat. Sekarang apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan Lucy-chan?"

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa! Aku ingin bertanya Pluviash-san, jika aku mempelajari sihir dragon slayer apa aku bisa mempelajari sihir yang berkaitan dengan sihir dragon slayer tersebut? Contohnya aku mempelajari Water Dragon Slayer apa aku bisa menggunakan sihir lain yang berhubungan dengan Element tersebut seperti sihir Air dan sihir Es?"

"Hmm, aku pun kurang mengerti Lucy-chan karena tidak semua sihir dragon slayer bisa mempelajari cabang sihir lain dari sihir dragon slayer walaupun itu masih 1 element. Agar mudah dimengerti aku akan menjelaskan maksud dari perkataanku barusan. Tapi kamu tidak keberatan jika akau berbicara agak banyak Lucy-chan?"

"Tidak mungkin aku keberatan karena aku yang bertanya kepada Pluviash-san jadi aku harus siap untuk mendengarkan jawaban Pluviash-san walau jawaban itu sangatlah panjang. Aku tidak keberatan jadi tolong jelaskan padaku dari awal Pluviash-san lagipula perjalanan kita keruang makan masih lama. Kurang..."

"8 menit Hime. 8 menit lagi kita akan sampai ke ruang makan jadi masih banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya Hime. Dan hamba mohon undur diri dulu karena hamba tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pembicaraan anda berdua. Hamba akan menunggu anda berdua di depan pintu ruang makan jadi hamba permisi dulu." kata Marine meminta ijin dari mereka berdua.

"Ehh, kenapa begitu?" kata Lucy

"Untuk privasi Hime."

"Kalau sampai ketemu di depan pintu Marine." kata Pluviash sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Lucy sebagai isyarat agar membiarkan Marine pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Baik, Hime, Pluviash-sama hamba permisi dulu." sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Lucy dan Pluviash yang melambaikan tangan mereka sebagai tanda untuk berhati-hati dan berpisah. Kemudian...

"Mengapa Pluviash-san melarangku untuk membiarkan Marine-san tetap bersama kita?"

"Karena Marine telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita berdua untuk berbicara lebih privasi dan itu telah menjadi keputusan Marine jadi kita hanya bisa membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dianggapnya benar kan, Lucy-chan?"

"Itu memang benar tetapi aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan Marine-san." kata Lucy sambil menggenggam tangannya yang tidak di pegang Pluviash dan meletakkan tangan tersebut ditengah-tengah dada Lucy (A/N: para Reader tahu maksudnya nggk? Itu loh bayangkan ekspresi orang yang merasa tidak enak hati terhadap orang lain oke? Dan tolong jangan berpikiran yang aneh2 soalnya ini hanya rate T.)

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy-chan. Tenang saja, aku yakin Marine selain memberikan waktu untuk kita berbicara dia pasti mempunyai urusan yang lainnya seperti menata makanan yang akan disajikan."

"Aku harap juga begitu. Nah, sekarang Pluviash-san tolong lanjutkan perkataan Pluviash-san tadi."

"Ukh, Lucy-chan ini tidak seru... Masa belum-belum sudah tanya itu..." sambil memajukan bibirnya

"Maaf~ Pluviash-san tolong jangan cemberut begitu aku hanya penasaran dengan jawaban Pluviash-san jadinya aku langsung menanyakannya itu pada Pluviash-san."

"Jangan khawatir Lucy-chan, aku tidak akan marah ataupun cemberut selama permintaan itu darimu."

"Ehh, mengapa begitu?"

"Karena aku sayang dan suka pada Lucy-chan jadi aku akan melakukan apapun demi Lucy-chan. Mungkin ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?" sambil memeluk erat Lucy

"Tetapi jika Pluviash-san begitu terus nanti tidak akan bisa menikah loh. Dan terima kasih atas cintanya tapi aku menolak jika maksud Pluviash-san cintanya tadi untuk hal-hal..." Blushing

"Hal-hal apa Lucy-chan?" goda Pluviash

"SESUATU!... Akh! Pluviash-san sudah jangan menggodaku!"

"Hihihi~ maaf Lucy-chan kamu enak sekali untuk digoda. Jika aku laki-laki mungkin aku akan menyerang dan memakanmu sekarang."

"Me-Mengerikan! Lebih baik aku mengejar Marine saja daripada dimakan Pluviash-san!" kata Lucy sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Pluviash dan berjalan menjauhinya.

"Uhh, jangan begitu Lucy-chan kumohon jangan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak akan memakanmu dan aku tidak akan mencintaimu dalam hal-hal atau sesuatu tersebut tetapi aku mencintai Lucy-chan sebagai seorang anak, boleh?" kata Pluviash sambil memasang puppy eyes.

"Ukh, baiklah kalau begitu aku mengalah. Tetapi mengapa seorang anak? Aku pikir sebagai seorang adik atau kakak?"

"Itu karena aku menyukai Lucy-chan sebagai anak kecil dan aku sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang kakak untuk Lucy-chan. Tapi kalau didepan Auquria aku pasti akan dianggap adik saja atau orang biasa saja." sambil nyengir

"Tapikan Pluviash-san seekor naga bukan orang. Dan berapa umur Pluviash-san sekarang?" kata Lucy sambil sweatdrops

"Oh iya aku lupa. Maaf~ oh iya aku ingin bertanya ke Lucy-chan terlebih dahulu sebelum aku melanjutkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Lucy-chan tadi. Apakah Auquria sudah memberi tahu Lucy-chan tentang jenis-jenis naga yang ada didunia ini?" kata Pluviash mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan Lucy tentang umurnya.

"Belum, Auquria-san belum menceritakannya padaku. Emang didunia ini naga dibagi menjadi berapa?"

"Naga didunia ini dibagi 2 golongan Lucy-chan. Golongan pertama itu golongan Minor dan golongan kedua itu golongan Major (A/N: reader ada yang tahu nggk tulisan major atau mayor yang betul yang mana?)

"Golongan Minor & Major? Apa bedanya? Minor itu kecil? Major itu besar?"

"Bukan itu artinya Lucy-chan. Golongan Minor merupakan golongan naga yang mempunyai kekuatan yang jarang berguna untuk pertempuran sedangkan Golongan Major merupakan golongan naga yang mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa digunakan untuk pertempuran dan Golongan Major ini biasanya merupakan naga dari element yang penting. Oleh karena itu naga golongan Major banyak yang dijadikan bangsawan didunia ini dan harus tinggal di istana."

"Jadi semua yang ada dimeja makan kemarin itu merupakan naga golongan Major termasuk Pluviash-san juga?"

"Benar sekali itu, Lucy-chan."

"Tapi mengapa harus dibedakan menjadi Minor & Major?"

"Itu merupakan kehendak Raja kami, Lucy-chan."

"Raja? Siapa yang menjadi raja didunia ini? Apa yang menjadi raja didunia ini berarti dia suami dari mamaku? Apa aku sudah bertemu dengannya? Lalu jika ada aja disini mengapa kemarin aku harus duduk diujung meja makan?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri, Lucy-chan. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa itu raja. Tidak Lucy-chan, dia bukanlah suami dari Layla-sama, suami Layla-sama hanya Jude Heartfilia seorang. Anda belum bertemu dengannya dan anda kemarin duduk diujung meja makan karena kemarin sang raja sedang tidak ada didunia ini."

"Kalau tidak ada didunia ini berarti dia berada dimana?"

"Maaf aku tidak tahu, Lucy-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa Pluviash-san. Aku harap sang raja itu naga yang baik seperti kalian semua."

Pluviash pun hanya bisa tersenyum getir mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan meudian menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan melanjutkan penjelasanku tentang mengapa Lucy-chan kemungkinan besar bisa menggunakan sihir dragon slayer beserta cabangnya."

"Ah, aku juga penasaran sekali tentang hal itu. Tolong Pluviash-san menjelaskan padaku agar aku paham."

"Tapi aku hanya menjelaskannya sebatas pengetahuanku jadi maaf bila jawabanku kurang memuaskan dan kemungkinan jawabanku itu tidak terjadi karena kejadian seperti Lucy-chan ini baru yang pertama kali."

"Tidak apa-apa Pluviash-san. Pluviash-san sudah mencoba menjawabnya pun sudah membuatku senang. Terima kasih."

"Lucy~ aku cinta deh!" peluk Lucy lagi

Lucy pun membalas pelukan Pluviash kali ini dan tertawa pelan

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menjelasknanya sekarang." sambil melepas pelukkannya pada Lucy

"Aku menunggu..."

"Lucy-chan , setiap penyihir biasanya hanya bisa menguasai 1 atau 2 jenis sihir saja. Tapi ada beberapa penyihir bisa menggunakan lebih dari 3 jenis sihir tapi itu hanya sihir kecil saja seperti telepati dan penyihir itu pun harus mempunyai kekuatan sihir diatas rata-rata."

"Hmm, sejauh ini aku mengerti Pluviash-san. Tolong lanjutkan."

"Ada juga beberapa penyihir yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir lebih dari 2 jenis, dan kurasa itu bisa terjadi apabila penyihir tersebut mempunyai garis keturunan khusus seperti halnya Lucy-chan sendiri."

"Aku? Memang aku mempunyai garis keturunan khusus apa?"

"Apa Lucy-chan lupa kalau ibu Lucy-chan itu ratu di negeri ini. Seorang ratu harus bisa menguasai lebih dari 5 jenis sihir, entah itu Dragon Slayer atau tidak. Tetapi khusus Layla-sama beliau bisa menguasai hampir seluruh Element naga golongan Major dan sihir Celestial. Dan jangan lupa kalau kamu juga merupakan keturunan dari master Mavis."

"Pluviash-san tahu bahwa master Mavis itu nenek buyutku?"

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, Lucy-chan. Layla-sama sendiri yang menceritakannya pada kami semua."

"Mama yang memberitahukan sendiri tentang hal itu pada kalian? Bagaimana bisa mama memberitahu kalian semua sementara ia tidak memberitahuku?" kata Lucy sedikit emosi

"Aku tidak tahu Lucy-chan. Mungkin Layla-sama ingin anda mengetahuinya sendiri daripada beliau memberitahukannya padamu secaa langsung Lucy-chan. Mungkin Layla-sama melakukan hal itu demi menjaga sesuatu yang ia anggap sangatlah berharga daripada nyawanya sendiri." mendengar perkataan Pluviash, Lucy hampir saja menangis jika tidak ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

"Lucy-chan kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Pluviash khawatir setelah mencium bau garam dari Lucy

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Pluviash-san. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang membuatku terharu." sambil tersenyum membuktikan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan Pluviash pun membalas senyum Lucy sebagai tanda mengerti keadaan Lucy sekarang.

"Baiklah aku lanjutkan penjelasaanku ya Lucy-chan. Dari keterangan dan bukti yang ada membuat sebuah kemungkinan besar untukmu bisa mempelajari cabang dari sihir Dragon Slayer yang akan anda pelajari itu, Lucy-chan."

"Benarkah?"

"Maaf aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah kesimpulan yang aku buat itu benar atau tidak."

"Hime, Pluviash-sama, semuanya telah menunggu kedatangan anda daritadi. Jadi silakan anda berdua segera masuk kedalam ruang makan agar tidak membuat semuanya menunggu." kata Marine didepan sebuah pintu besar sambil mempersilakan Lucy dan Pluviash untuk segera masuk keruangan itu.

"Loh, sudah sampai rupanya. Aku tidak sadar kalau kita sudah sampai disini. Baiklah ayo kita segera masuk Lucy-chan, aku yakin mereka semua sudah menunggu kedatangan kita."kata Pluviash sambil menarik tangan Lucy yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan berjalan menuju ruangan itu...

Krrriiieekkk...

To Be Countinue...

* * *

Di Belakang Panggung :

Novi : Natsu, Rogue, dan Sting tolong kemari sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian

Natsu, Rogue dan Sting : Apa itu Author?

Novi : Aku ingin merubah nama kalian menjadi...

Natsu : Natsu imut nan keren!

Novi : Bukan

Rogue : Silent but Deadly.

Novi : Bukan

Sting : The Great Sting Eucliffe paling kuat dan paling sexy!

Novi : Bukan

Natsu, Rogue, dan Sting : Terus apa?

Novi : Natsu = Strawberry, Rogue = Blackberry, dan Sting = Lemon

Natsu, Rogue dan Sting : Hahhhh? Kok nama buah?

Novi : Karena aku waktu lihat warna rambut kalian jadi kepingin makan buah, Yummmy!

Natsu, Rogue dan Sting : Dasar Author ANEH dan SINTING!

Novi : HEI! TIDAK SOPAN! Aku memang ANEH tetapi aku tidak SINTING tahu! Aku akan memecat kalian dan aku kubur kalian dihalaman belakang! #Evil Laugh#

Natsu, Rogue, dan Sting : Hii! Ampun! Tolong jangan pecat kami! (mereka bertiga berpandangan satu sama lain) dan KABUR!

* * *

Baiklah para Reader sekalian inilah hasil Voting saat ini

Strawberry : 36

Blackberry : 26

Lemon : 36

WOW! Hasil Votingnya semua berakhiran angka 6! Strawberry dan Lemon sekarang imbang membuat Author berdoa agar siapapun yang menang tidak membunuh Author! Blackberry jangan mau kalah ayo kejar terus! Dan untuk para readerku tercinta Voting akan aku tutup di chapter 10 jadi kesempatan kalian semua untuk voting tinggal dichapter 9 ini ^_^ Jadi jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review atau PM untukku ya?

Saatnya membalas REVIEW! #Nari ala Ichiya Nichiya#

**Nnatsuki** : Nat-chan lagi liburan ya? O_O Kalau iya, enaknya~~ Aku iri sama Nat-chan yang sudah nganggur dari kegiatan sekolah (Padahal lagi deg-degan sama hasil UN #Plakks#) Hehehe~ Aku membayangkan sifat Weislogia sambil lihat muka Innocent-nya Sting jadinya begitu deh sifat Weislogianya :D Maaf kalau kurang berkenan XP

**MiRaVer A.K.A MiRa Fernandes** : Ya aku juga nggak tahu siapa yang akan menang voting jadi ditunggu aja chapter 10 nya ya? ;)

**Akemi Shuichi** : Ehh, nggak apa-apa kok, aku nggak menganggap kamu tidak menghargai fans StiCy atau RoLu soalnya aku berpikir kalau setiap orang berhak memilih kan? ;)

**velisia** : Ano tolong kalau bisa jangan memanggilku pakai akhiran -san ya. Soalnya aku agak kurang suka akhiran -san itu kesannya aku kayak orang tua -_- Tapi kalau veli-chan tetep pakai -san nggk apa-apa kok :D Aduh aku susah jawab pertanyaan veli-chan tapi aku beritahu beberapa hal ya (Bocorannya nih! #nangis#) dichapter selanjutnya akan terjadi peristiwa kejar-kejaran / sembunyi-sembunyian antara Grup LiHat + Acnologia dengan Lucy dkk lebih dari ini aku tidak bisa dan untuk ciri-ciri Acnologia nanti dijelaskan di chapter 10. Di cerita ini aku menggabungkan antara Manga + Anime + Otakku jadi mungkin nanti banyak yang berubah XD

**otong** : OK bos! Makasih sudah sempat mereview :)

**astuti** : Baik nya! Makasih sudah mereview ya?

**Kagura Yuki** : Ano mungkin adegan romancenya masih jauhhh sekali jadi aku harap Kagu-chan (aku manggil begini boleh? :3) bersabar ya? :DD

**Yuki-chan** : Sebenarnya segel pada Lucy cuman 1 tapi untuk membuka segel secara sempurna harus Lucy bisa merusak / melakukan sesuatu sampai 5 tahap untuk membuka segel itu O_o dan Acnologia akan muncul di chapter 10 :DD

**RenCaggie** : Iya aku stop votingnya begitu chapter 10 sudah keluar :p jadi kalah atau tidaknya aku belum tahu sekarang :D

**mako-chan** : Kyaa! mako-chan! Makasih sudah pindah hati ke Sting! Jadi punya temen baru buat dukung StiCy XD dan sama-sama, senang penjelasaanku bisa dimengerti ^_^

**Yukino-chan** : Belum, tapi dichapter ini kesempatan terakhir buat voting begitu aku update chapter 10 aku akan menutup votingnya XP. Makasih sudah mereview :)

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Baru mau 14 tahun?! Kok aku merasa jadi bertambah tua sekarang ya -_-" Kalau update kilat aku nggak bisa paling mentok aku updatenya 1 minggu sekali tapi kalau aku sempet dan ngebut mungkin 2 kali seminggu tapi yang 2 kali seminggu aku sangat nggak bisa janji :3 Ja Ne~

**hitoshi sagara** : Betul sekali! Power of Woman gitu loh! ;)

**Shinigami Teru-chan** : Makasih atas pujiannya :D maaf aku nggk bisa update kilat soalnya aku... tapi akan aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya :D dan boleh kok request pairing tapi itu termasuk voting dan chapter 9 ini terakhir buat voting :)

**ayren caddi** : Maaf nasib Natsu dkk masih tertidur di pulau Tenroujima jadi belum berkembang sama sekali T^T tapi begitu bangun nanti akan aku beri banyak perubahan pada mereka tapi aku nggak janji ok? ;)) Makasih sudah mereview! :D

Yosh! Sekian dariku di chapter ini dan sekali lagi aku ingatkan para reader utuk memilih voting pairing favorite masing-masing di chapter ini karena begitu aku update chapter 10 voting sudah tidak bisa lagi XD dan aku aka update chapter 10-nya jika aku mendapat review sebanyak... 15 review atau jumlah review mencapai angka 105? Bagaimana? Setuju ya? Ok Minna-san, BYE! Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 10! Adios! ^0^


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya! Minna-san! Dah lama nggk jumpa :D Ok, aku tahu kalau aku itu 'NGGK UPDATE SELAMA 2 BULAN LEBIH' jadi aku mau MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA NGGK BISA UPDATE SELAMA 2 BULAN LAMANYA! Aku tahu kalau aku salah tapi bagaimana lagi :( Selama 2 bulan ini aku sama sekali nggk ada mood untuk nulis cerita :'( Lebih tepatnya aku berada dalam keadaan "FOOL MOOD" jadi aku nggk bisa nulis cerita apapun D': MAAF! HONTOU NI GOMENASAI!

Dan aku juga mau bilang kalau aku nggk bisa bales Review para Reader yang terhormat karena aku sedang nggk mood untuk membalasnya jadi, aku mau MINTA MAAF LAGI KARENA NGGK BISA BALAS REVIEW PADA CHAPTER INI dan aku juga mau bilang TERIMA KASIH BUAT PARA READER YANG MASIH MEMBACA CERITA INI, YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW, FOLLOW, ATAUPUN FAVORITE AKU UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA! #BOWS#

Sekedar informasi lagi, di chapter ini harap dimaklumi karena banyak pergantian latarnya dan untuk yang masih bingung di chapter selanjutnya akan aku jelaskan jadi harap bersabar untuk chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin kalau mood-ku membaik chapter 11 akan aku update minggu depan, TAPI aku nggk janji ^^V

Baiklah, Selamat Membaca Chapter 10 Ini! ^_^V

* * *

Princess Lucy V.H

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

**Warning : Charanya terlalu OOC, Typo, Abal, GaJe dll**

* * *

_Di Chapter sebelumnya :_

_"Lucy-chan kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Pluviash khawatir setelah mencium bau garam dari Lucy_

_"Aku tidak apa-apa, Pluviash-san. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu yang membuatku terharu." sambil tersenyum membuktikan kalau dia baik-baik saja dan Pluviash pun membalas senyum Lucy sebagai tanda mengerti keadaan Lucy sekarang._

_"Baiklah aku lanjutkan penjelasaanku ya Lucy-chan. Dari keterangan dan bukti yang ada membuat sebuah kemungkinan besar untukmu bisa mempelajari cabang dari sihir Dragon Slayer yang akan anda pelajari itu, Lucy-chan."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Maaf aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah kesimpulan yang aku buat itu benar atau tidak."_

_"Hime, Pluviash-sama, semuanya telah menunggu kedatangan anda daritadi. Jadi silakan anda berdua segera masuk kedalam ruang makan agar tidak membuat semuanya menunggu." kata Marine didepan sebuah pintu besar sambil mempersilakan Lucy dan Pluviash untuk segera masuk keruangan itu._

_"Loh, sudah sampai rupanya. Aku tidak sadar kalau kita sudah sampai disini. Baiklah ayo kita segera masuk Lucy-chan, aku yakin mereka semua sudah menunggu kedatangan kita."kata Pluviash sambil menarik tangan Lucy yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan berjalan menuju ruangan itu..._

_Krrriiieekkk..._

* * *

**Tulisan Italic = Percakapan Naga dalam Telepati**

* * *

Chapter 10

No One's POV

"Selamat pagi, Lucy-sama." Sapa Auquria

"Selamat pagi, Auquria-san. Ohayo minna!" Sapa Lucy pada semua yang ada diruang makan dan dibalas oleh semua yang berada diruangan itu

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Lucy?" Tanya Esther

"Sehat, sangat bersemangat!" Jawab Lucy berapi-api membuat semua yang mengkhawatirkannya bernapas lega

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ayo segera duduk Lucy, Pluviash karena, ada suatu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu Lucy tapi setelah makan." Kata Esther

"Iya benar itu Luce. Cepat duduk karena aku sudah lapar sekali sekarang." Kata Igneel sambil mengusap-usap perutnya

"Baik." Sambil duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan Marine dan menunggu makanan siap disediakan.

Semua pun menunggu makanan yang disediakan oleh pelayan dalam diam dan sibuk dengan kesibukkannya sendiri (minum teh, kopi, dll).

"_Pluviash, cara apa yang kau gunakan sehingga bisa membuat Lucy-sama segar seperti buah yang baru matang?_" Tanya Auquria dengan menggunakan telepatinya

"_Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Segar seperti buah yang baru matang? Aku tidak tahu maksudmu tapi begitu aku masuk ke kamar Lucy-chan dia sudah bangun dengan memakai baju lengkap seperti yang dipakainya sekarang._"

"_Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu sebelum masuk kekamar Lucy? Misalnya gugup atau lainnya?_" Tanya Esther

"_Tentu saja aku merasakan sesuatu!_"

"_Apa?_" Tanya semuanya

"_Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu tempe banget?_" Goda Pluviash

"_Aku mau tahu pong goreng super duper pedas!_" Jawab Igneel

"_Tahu kukus aja._" Kata Kyoya

"_Tahu besi ada nggk?_" Tanya Metalicana

"_Tempe kilat ada?_" Tanya Raito

"_Kalian ini! Mengapa jadi seperti ini alur pertanyaannya?! Salah siapa ini?_" Tochi pun ikut bicara

"_Pluviash_." Jawab Esther dengan entengnya membuat semua menoleh dan melotot/menatap tajam pada Pluviash

"_Pluviash! Jangan main-main cepat katakan! Atau kamu tidak boleh mendekati Lucy-sama pada jarak 5 meter dan kamu tidak mendapat jatah makan selama 1 bulan?!_" Ancam Auquria sambil death glare ke Pluviash walau ngomongnya lewat telepati

"_Ha-Hai!_" Pluviash pun bergidik, berkeringat dingin membayangkan nasibnya jika membantah Auquria

"_Kalau begitu ayo cepat jawab dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi sewaktu kamu pergi ke kamar Lucy-sama!_" Kata Auquria sambil memberi tekanan pada setiap perkataannya

"_Iya iya akan aku ceritakan tapi kalian janji tidak akan tertawa ya?_"

Semua yang mendengarkan perkataan Pluviash menggerlikan matanya

"_Kalau kalian semua tidak mau berjanji aku tidak akan cerita?!_" Pluviash pun menggembungkan pipinya

Semuanya pun berpandangan satu sama lain kecuali Pluviash, Lucy, dan para pelayan untuk membuat keputusan tentang pernyataan Pluviash tadi. Mari kita lihat kondisi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yang dari tadi tidak mendapatkan jatah untuk masuk kedalam cerita...

**Alam pikiran Lucy**

Lucy POV

Sekarang aku sangat penasaran dengan master Mavis. Bagaimana bisa dia membawa mama yang sudah tiada bertemu denganku walau di alam mimpi? Tapi master Mavis sendirikan juga sudah tiada mengapa ia bisa menggunakan sihir (Fairy Sphere, masuk ke alam bawah sadar + alam mimpi), memberi barang (gelang), mempertemukan aku dengan mama? Sebenarnya master Mavis itu siapa sih? Hahh, walaupun aku bertanya-tanya seperti ini, master Mavis pasti tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Walaupun ia tidak mau menjawabnya aku tetap harus berterima kasih karena ia sudah mempertemukanku dengan mama lagi walau hanya sekejap saja.

...

Tapi mama tetap saja cantik, sexy, elegan ya... Mirip sekali denganku bagaikan pinang di belah dua, bagaikan melihat diri sendiri di depan cermin. Tunggu! Wujud mama yang aku lihat tadi, itu wujud ketika ia masih muda kan? (A/N: Layla yang bertemu Lucy di mimpi itu wujudnya saat di depan Aquarius, Capicron, dan Cancer. Yang masih muda itu loh! ^0^) tapi mengapa ia wujudnya masih muda ya? Ahh, tidak apa-apa yang penting aku mirip sekali dengan mama.

Mama kan cantik sepertiku, sexy sepertiku, elegan sepertiku, tapi sayang sekali selera baju mama berbeda denganku. Aku suka sih dengan model baju mama tapi itu terlalu formal, aku lebih suka dengan baju yang aku pakai sekarang. Kesannya manis, elegan dan sexy, cocok sekali dengan images-ku.

...

**(-_-) Mari kita tinggalkan pemikiran tokoh utama dalam cerita ini yang mulai memasuki tahap 'Narsistis!'. Kita intip pembicaraan para naga sekarang tetapi masih menggunakan telepati.**

"_Jadi, kalian mau berjanji padaku untuk tidak tertawa saat aku cerita nanti kan?_" Tanya Pluviash karena sudah bosan menunggu naga-naga lain membuat keputusan.

"_Baik, kami tidak akan menertawakanmu saat kamu akan bercerita nanti. Dan jika nanti ada yang tertawa kamu boleh menghentikan waktu mereka selama 5 menit dan kita semua (yang tidak tertawa + Pluviash) akan mendandaninya dengan sesuka hati. Setuju?!_" Kata Auquria (sebagai perwakilan untuk berbicara dan asal memutuskan) sambil tersenyum manis ke lainnya tetapi aura di belakangnya sangat mengerikan.

"_Setuju~_" jawab semuanya dengan nada girang dengan semangat '45

"_Baiklah, sampai mana aku tadi ya?... Oh iya! Aku ingat sekarang! Tadi kalian bertanya tentang apa ada hal/sesuatu yang aku rasakan saat menuju ke kamar Lucy-chan kan?_"

"_Iya_."

"_Eto... Ano... Gimana ya cara ngomongnya..._"

"_..._"

"_A-Ano... Itu... Sesuatu halnya... Aku... Saat ke kamar Lucy-chan... Dengan Marine... Sama-sama... Ano... Pokoknya jangan ketawa ya!_" #Blushing#

"_Iya iya! Lama banget bilangnya! Cuman kasih tahu apa aja lama!_" Bentak semuanya ke Pluviash karena sudah tidak sabar dengan pengalaman Pluviash

"_Guh, aku... Aku... SebenarnyasangattakutuntukpergikekamarLucy-chan!_"

"_Hahh?_"

"_Aku... SangattakutuntukpergikekamarLucy-chan tadi._"

"_Apa ada yang bisa menerjemakan perkataan Pluviash?_" Tanya Igneel, Metalicana dan Weislogia

"_Pluviash bilang kalau dia sangat..._" Kata Tochi

"_Takut untuk pergi ke kamar Lucy tadi._" Lanjut Esther

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"_BWUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA!_" Tawa Igneel, Mealicana dan Weislogia dalam telepati tetapi kenyataannya mereka menahan tawa sekuat tenaga yang menyebabkan badan mereka bergetar hebat

"Hm, ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Lucy penasaran

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy-sama. Mereka sedang kram perut. Biasa, kebiasaan aneh mereka sebelum makan. Ha ha ha." Jawab Auquria

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya?"

"Tidak sama sekali Lucy-sama."

"Hime, Auquria-sama, sarapan telah disediakan. Silakan dimakan agar tidak dingin." Kata Marine sambil meletakan mangkuk sup terakhir di sebelah Lucy.

"Baiklah. Semuanya mari Makan. Itadakimasu!" Kata Auquria

"Itadakimasu!"

Tlak... Yumm... Yumm... Slurp... Gluk...

Suasana makan pagi pun berjalan dengan damai. Tetapi 3 naga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak tadi masih menahan tawa sambil makan

"Menyedihkan! Masa seekor naga takut dengan anak kecil! Pufh!" Pikir Weislogia

"Tak ku sangka Bunny bisa membuat takut seekor naga sampai seperti itu! Gihi." Pikir Metalicana

"Gyahahahahaha! Sulit sekali membayangkan ekspresi Pluviash saat takut ke kamar Luce. Hahaha~" Pikir Igneel

"_Oh iya sekedar pemberitahuan ya. Siapa tadi yang tertawa saat Pluviash berbicara siap-siap hukumannya ya?_" Umum Auquria

"_Benar sekali~"_ timpal Pluviash

Mendengar itu ketiga naga tadi langsung terdiam dan berkeringat dingin

"_Hii... Oh MY GOUaT! Aku lupa! TIIDDAaKK! AMPuNnnn!_" Kata mereka bertiga sambil berkeringat dingin dan memasang wajah puppy's eyes berharap sang ratu tega mengurangi hukumannya

"_Ohh~ tidak bisa~ itu kan kesepakatan kita semua~ ya kan?_" Tanya Auquria

"_Iya~_" jawab semua naga kecuali ke 3 naga tadi sambil memasang seringai dan senyum licik ke arah 3 naga tadi dan merencanakan dandanan apa yang akan dipakaikan ke 3 naga tadi.

ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ ƪ(°▿▿▿▿▿▿°)ƪ

"_Auquria, aku ingin bertanya._" Kata Esther

"_Iya?_"

"_Mengapa kita tidak menata ulang daftar naga yang akan mengalihkan perhatian Acnologia? Kurasa naga yang mengalihkan perhatian atau grup LiHat terlalu banyak. Bukannya Acnologia nanti malah curiga kalau kita menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya._" Kata Esther

"_Hmm, kurasa benar juga. Apa kau ada pendapat untuk grup LiHat yang baru?_"

"_Iya, aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian Acnologia._"

"_Benarkah?_" Tanya semua naga

"_Iya, jadi dengarkan baik-baik untuk nama yang aku sebutkan._"

"_Hai!_"

"_Grup LiHat yang baru : Yuuki, Igneel, Metalicana, Auquria, dan Marine..._"

"_Ehh! Marine juga ikut?!_" Tanya semuanya

"_Yup! Karena tanpa Marine rencana ini takkan berhasil._"

"_Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti aku akan menyuruh Marine ikut rapat setelah sarapan kecuali Grup jalan-jalan._" Kata Auquria

"_Bagus, aku lanjutkan sekarang. Grup HiJAu : Raito, Kyoya, Pluviash, Hebi, terakhir Grandine. Dan untuk anggota khusus hanya aku seorang karena aku bertugas membuat makan siang untuk Lucy, Tochi, Skiadrum, dan Weislogia, kemudian aku harus membantu Grup LiHat. Apakah sudah jelas pembagian grupnya yang baru?_"

"_Jelas!_"

"_Ada yang bertanya?_"

"_Terus apa tugas masing-masing dari setiap Grup tersebut?_" Tanya Kyoya

"_Grup HiJAu (Hilangkan Jejak dan bAu) bertugas untuk menghilangkan jejak bau Lucy dan mengamankan area sekitar Grup jalan-jalan kecuali untuk Kyoya dan Hebi. Karena mereka berdua harus membantu Grup LiHat (pengaLih perHatian) di dapur/ruang makan. Grup LiHat bertugas untuk membuat makan siang Acnologia, menyambut Acnologia dan membuat Puding!_" Kata Esther

"_Hahh? Puding?_"

"_Iya puding, seingatku Acnologia sangat menyukai puding kan? Dia kan Puding Maniac_."

"_Darimana kamu tahu dia suka dengan puding?_"

"_Itu Rahasia. Dan terakhir untuk Grup jalan-jalan usahakan untuk menjauhi ruang makan saat kalian berkeliling nanti. Mengerti semuanya?_"

"_Mengerti!_"

"_Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita akhiri rapat rahasia dadakan ini dan jangan sampai ada kesalahan. Karena begitu ada kesalahan kalian mengerti apa yang akan terjadikan? Dan untuk Trio naga yang tertawa, hukumannya nanti setelah makan malam. Sekian._" kata Auquria

"Malangnya nasibku... :'(" ucap Trio naga dalam batinnya masing-masing

Semuanya pun mengakhiri pembicaraan dan kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing (sarapan) dalam tenang.

# Time Skip #

**Setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannnya masing-masing. Semua menikmati dessertnya (Fruit Cocktail) dengan nikmat.**

General POV

"Lucy, apakah kamu mau menemaniku keliling istana? Aku tahu kalau kamu sudah mengelilinginya kemarin tapi aku ingin menunjukkan padamu lagi. Boleh?" Kata Tochi sambil memasang Puppy eyes yang sangat-sangat imut dan memelas (O_O)

Lucy yang sedang menikmati dessertnya pun speechless melihat Tochi seperti itu hingga membuatnya tersedak

"Ukh! Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Uhuk!"

"Lu-Lucy-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Auquria sambil meminumkannya air putih

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget melihat Tochi-san seperti itu."

"Tochi, panggil aku Tochi dan panggil naga yang lainnya dengan nama mereka. Jangan menambahkan -San, -Chan, ataupun -Kun. Karena mereka tidak menyukainya."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tochi, bisa kau beri aku penjelasan. Mengapa kau memasang muka seperti itu pada Lucy-sama dan itu bukan sifat aslimu kan? O_O" Tanya Auquria penasaran

"Tentu saja ini bukan sifatku tapi aku hanya akan menunjukannya pada Lucy saja." #pouts#

"_What The F*ck Tochi?!_"

"Tochi, kenapa?" Tanya Esther

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

-SIINGG-

"OH MIE GOAT! Tochi sudah GilA!" Teriak semua naga kecuali Esther + Lucy

"Telepon rumah sakit (?)!" Kata Pluviash panik

"Jangan! Ukur dulu suhu tubuhnya!" Auquria pun ikut panik, sibuk cari termometer (?)

"Kotak P3K Kotak P3K Kotak P3K!" Panik Grandine sambil mencari kotak P3K

"Ambil obat tidur (?)!" Kata Hebi

"Buat pingsan Tochi sekarang! Mungkin otaknya sedang konslet!" Kata Metalicana sambil membuat tongkat baseball baja dari tangannya

"Ide bagus! Cepat lakukan sebelum bertambah parah! Cepat Metalicana!" Panik semuanya kecuali Esther + Lucy karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai sifat Tochi sehingga bingung setengah mati

"KALIAN SEMUA MAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU HAHHH!" Teriak Tochi dengan muka merah karena marah dan membuat istana berguncang (A/N: Ingat Tochi itu The Earth Dragon).

"Ampun! Papa jangan marah!" Rengek para naga lelaki

"Papa?!" Kata Esther, Lucy, Auquria, Grandine, Pluviash, Tochi, + Weislogia (yang nggk ngomong apa-apa) sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan tanda tanya besar dari kepala masing-masing

"Benar~ Papa! Karena Tochi sudah T-U-A~ jadinya Papa Tochi~" kata para naga lelaki

"Auquria bolehkah aku membunuh mereka sekarang?" Tanya Tochi dengan tatapan dan hawa membunuh

"Aku ijinkan kamu membunuh mereka. Jangan terlalu keras."

Dengan keluarnya ijin Auquria, Tochi langsung membuat para naga lelaki pingsan terkena timpukan batu karang raksasa ke atas mereka dalam sekejam mata.

Bluak! Bluak! Bluak! Bluak! Bluak! Bluak!

Zeeeezzzzzz...

"Tochi, kau terlalu keras menghukum mereka. Kan repot harus memindahkannya satu per satu." Kata Grandine

"Ano Grandine, bukannya kamu yang akan menyembuhkan mereka ya?" Tanya Pluviash #sweatdrops# -_-"

"Biarkan saja, mereka tidak akan mati dengan luka seperti itu. Mereka akan bangkit dengan sendirinya dalam waktu 5 menit. Iyakan Auquria?" Sambil menyesap tehnya

"Benar sekali." Ikut-ikutan menyesap tehnya.

5 menit kemudian semua naga lelaki yang pingsan tersebut bangkit.

"Kurang ajar kau Tochi! Mau membuat kami mati hah?!"

"Jadi, Lucy, kamu mau kan ikut aku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Tochi pada Lucy, tidak menghiraukan omongan naga pria yang sedang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak keberatan :) tapi apa aku boleh jalan-jalan lagi, Auquria-san? #puppyeyes#"

"Tentu! Tentu saja tidak apa-apa Lucy-sama!" Sambil peluk-peluk Lucy dengan gemasnya

"Ti-Ti-Tidak bisa Na-na-pas."

"Ah, maaf." Kata Auquria

"Tapi aku ingin mengajak dua naga lainnya tidak apa-apakah Lucy? #puppyeyes#" tanya Tochi

"Uhh, tidak apa-apa!" Kalah dengan puppy's-nya Tochi

"Benar-benar tidak apa-apa? #doublepuppy'seyes#"

"Iya! Sungguh! Tidak apa-apa!" Makin kalah

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Skiadrum dan Weislogia." Kata Tochi ceria tetapi semua naga langsung diam seketika

-Ssssiiiinnggg-

"Ajak saja :) Aku tidak keberatan kok, benar-benar tidak keberatan." Kata Lucy begitu mengetahui suasana menjadi mencekam

"Lucy, benar kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Grandine

"Tentu saja, Grandine-san. Lagipula aku juga ingin lebih mengenal mereka berdua dan aku tahu kejadian 'itu' bukanlah kesalahan mereka."

"Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Katakan saja jika kamu keberatan ketika bersama kami karena kami tahu kamu sedang memaksakan diri." Kata Skiadrum

"Tidak! Aku tidak memaksakan diri ketika bersama kalian berdua dan semuanya! Aku benar-benar ingin mengenal lebih jauh kalian semua! Jadi izinkan aku untuk melakukannya?!"

"Lucy-sama, lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan karena kamu adalah Putri tersayang kami semua jadi jangan pernah ragu untuk melakukan apapun yang menurutmu benar, ya?" :)

"Hai!"

"Kalau begitu kapan dimulai jalan-jalannya?" Tanya Pluviash

"Sesegera mungkin, setelah Lucy siap kami akan memulai jalan-jalannya. Apa kau sudah siap Lucy?" Tanya Tochi

"Tunggu aku menyelesaikan minumanku ini ya?"

"Okay."

Yumyumyum... Glup... Tlak... Glup...

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas hidangannya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita berangkat!" Kata Tochi sambil menarik tangan Lucy keluar ruangan. Skiadrum dan Weislogia pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang

"Tochi! Pelan-pelan! Lucy-sama bisa jatuh nanti!"

"Tidak akan! Tenang saja Auquria! Bye Minna!" Kata Tochi

"Bye Minna!" Kata Lucy

"Kita pergi dulu. Ayo, Skiadrum." Kata Weislogia

"... Bye ..."

"Bye Lucy/Luce/Bunny/Lucy-chan/Lu-chi/Lucy-sama! Bye Tochi, Weislogia, Skiadrum! Hati-hati di jalan!"

Tap.. Tap... Tap... Blammm...

"Fiuh, Akhirnya! Mereka pergi juga." Kata Pluviash

"Baiklah! Bagi naga yang termasuk anggota grup HiJAu segera menghapus bau dan jejak Lucy-sama dan anggota grup LiHat harus rapat lagi. Oh ya, Marine kamu juga harus ikut rapat ini. (A/N: disini Marine menanggukkan kepalanya pada Auquria pertanda setuju) Mengerti semuanya?" Tanya Auquria

"Aye, Sir!" Dengan begitu Grup HiJAu pergi menjalankan tugasnya

Drapp... Tap... Drapp... Blammm...

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencari 'sesuatu' dulu. Begitu selesai aku akan pergi ke dapur langsung. Marine tolong bantu yang lainnya ya?" Kata Esther sambil keluar ruangan

Taps... Taps... Blammm...

"Kira-kira apa yang Esther cari ya?" Tanya Igneel

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku penasaran tentang Esther bisa mengetahui kalau Acnologia itu puding maniac." Kata Yuuki

"Aku juga penasaran dengan hal itu." Kata Metalicana menyetujui

"Sudah, kita akan menanyakannya nanti pada Esther. Sekarang aku ingin tanya pendapat kalian, jika Esther menyuruh kita membuat puding, rasa apa saja yang akan kita buat?" Tanya Auquria

"Lahar panas!"

"Besi hitam!"

"Aku tidak menanyakan rasa favorite kalian! Yang aku tanyakan itu apa rasa favorite Acnologia..." Kata Auquria sambil ber-sweetdrops

"Bagaimana kalau puding dibuat berdasarkan bau Hime?" Tanya Marine mengusulkan

"Ide yang bagus Marine! Sekarang bau Lucy-sama itu apa saja?"

"Strawberry!" Kata Igneel

"Blackberry!" Kata Metelicana

"Mint." Kata Yuuki

"Lemon dan Vanila." Kata Marine

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan membuat puding berdasarkan bau Lucy-sama. Sekarang kita pergi ke dapur dan untuk Marine tolong kamu sediakan bahan membuat pudingnya ya? Sediakan yang banyak karena kita akan berhadapan dengan puding maniac dan 2 naga yang rakus makan yang mungkin saja akan mencomot puding-puding itu nanti." Kata Auquria

"Baik, Auquria-sama." Marine pun keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu

"Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu. Segera menuju ke dapur!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

**Di saat grup Lucy / grup HiJAu / grup LiHat sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, dari jauh sekali terlihat sesosok naga hitam dengan bercak/bermotif biru terbang menuju arah istana.**

Acnologia POV

Sial! Aku pikir saat di pulau itu aku bisa membunuh Zeref! Ternyata hanya para kutu yang ada! Jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu aku akan menuju ke pulau itu?! Itu mungkin saja karena hanya aku, Acnologia, Black Dragon of Apocalipse satu-satunya naga yang dapat menandingi Zeref! Hahahahaha~

Sniff... Sniff... Sniff...

Tunggu kenapa didunia ini ada bau lain selain makhluk-makhluk aneh di istana? Dan~ Sniff... Sniff... Baunya ini sangatlah familiar... Hmm, seperti baunya. Samar-samar tercium bau Vanila dan Sniff... Sniff... Strawberry? Tapi ada campuran bau Sniff... Sniff... Lemon dan Blackberry tetapi ada sedikit bau Mintnya. Tapi hanya satu makhluk yang aku ketahui yang memiliki bau seperti itu dan dia sudah tidak ada didunia ini. Jangan-jangan ada penyusup di istana?! Tidak, itu tidak mungkin karena naga-naga yang ada di istana tidak akan membiarkan penyusup masuk ke dunia ini apalagi sampai masuk istana itu hal paling tidak mungkin terjadi. Sebaiknya aku bergegas menuju istana.

Wuuussshhhhh... Wuussshh...

Hmm, ini perasaanku saja atau beneran ya? Dari tadi aku terbang menuju istana aku tidak bertemu dengan naga yang lainnya ya? (A/N : naga menurut acnologia itu naga kelas major yang kelas minor nggk dianggap sama Acnologia. -_-) Mungkin mereka sedang berkumpul di istana. Tapi buat apa mereka berkumpul disana? Biasanya mereka mau baru berkumpul di istana kalau dia / aku (dengan paksaan dan ancaman) yang menyuruh mereka pergi ke istana.

Mungkin mereka sedang membuat pesta kejutan untukku karena aku tiba-tiba menghilang dari dunia ini dan menyambutku dengan cara membuat sebuah pesta?! Kuharap mereka menyediakan banyak sekali puding pada pesta itu :3 hmm, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan puding-puding itu :3 puding strawberry, puding lemon, puding blackberry, puding mint, PUDING VANILLA! (A/N : disini para reader diharap membayangkan kondisi pikiran Acnologia sekarang ini yang sedang dikelilingi oleh puding beraneka ragam rasa dan jangan lupa ekspresi wajah Acnologia sekarang seperti ini :3)

Puding... Ayo kemari... Ayo menuju ke papa... Kemari sayang... Datanglah ke papa Acnologia :3

...

**Karena sang naga Acnologia sedang berada dalam dunia fantasinya tentang puding mari kita tinggal dia sejenak untuk melihat situasi di istana sekarang ini...**

General POV

Grup LiHat di dapur

"Marine bagaimana dengan persiapan bahan puding?" tanya Auquria

"Sudah selesai, Auquria-sama."

"Bagus. Igneel panaskan panci berisi air dan ovennya, apinya jangan terlalu besar atau kecil. Yuuki siapkan sihirmu karena begitu selesai kamu harus segera mengubah suhu pudingnya dari panas menjadi dingin. Metalicana bantu aku mencampurkan semua bahan puding. Terakhir Marine sekarang kamu buat makan siang bersama para koki untuk Acnologia buat yang banyak beserta cake jangan tanya aku apa alasannya. Kemudian setelah selesai membuat makan siang kamu harus men-suplay bahan pudingnya lagi hingga Esther datang dan berkata 'sudah cukup'. Segera laksanakan!"

"AYE, SIR!"

Dan mereka pun sibuk melaksanakan bagiannya masing-masing.

Grup HiJAu

"Hebi, sebarkan racun yang dapat menghilangkan bau Lucy keseluruh ruangan. Pluviash, ubah waktu ruangan kekeadaan sebelum Lucy datang, otomatis bau Lucy akan hilang. Grandine dan aku akan membuat ruang hampa dengan bantuan jarak/ruang-ku dan udara milik Grandine menjadi ruang hampa karena bau tidak dapat menyebar/tercium diruang hampa membuatnya menghilang dengan sendirinya. Terakhir Raito, bisakah kamu berpatroli keliling istana dan sekitarnya sendirian? Kupikir dengan kecepatan kilatmu kita Grup HiJAu dan Grup LiHat yang sedang sibuk jadi tahu kapan Acnologia sampai di istana. Tidak apa-apa kan kamu melakukannya sendirian?" kata Kyoya

"Aku tidak keberatan malahan aku lebih senang karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semuanya segera berpencar, dan apabila ada hal mencurigakan yang berhubungan dengan keberadaan Acnologia segera hubungi semua naga lewat telepati. Mengerti?"

"Aye, Sir!"

Dengan begitu anggota Grup HiJAu berpencar keseluruh arah / ruangan istana...

Grup Jalan-Jalan / Lucy's Grup

"Lucy tempat apa yang ingin kamu kunjungi sekarang?" tanya Tochi

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Tochi-san sendiri ingin kemana?"

"Yang benar itu Tochi tidak memakai tambahan -san." #pouts#

"Maaf aku tidak terbiasa tapi akan aku coba."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan?" tanya Skiadrum

"Kenapa harus perpustakaan? Disana itu sangat sangat membosankan." tanya Weislogia sambil memajukan/memayunkan bibirnya

"Karena aku berpikir Lucy suka dengan buku. Makanya aku bilang perpustakaan."

"Ehh! Di istana ini ada perpustakaan? Tapi kemarin Auquria-san tidak menunjukkan padaku perpustakaan berada..." jawab Lucy dari girang menjadi lesu

"Jangan lesu begitu Lucy, sekarang aku tanya dulu. Apa kamu kemarin sudah berkeliling lantai 2 dan seterusnya?" tanya Tochi

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu itu bukan salah Auquria karena perpustakaannya berada di lantai 2 dan 3." jelas Tochi

"Du-dua lantai! Ka-kalau begitu bukunya ada banyak, banyak sekali?" tanya Lucy girang

"Apa kau bodoh? Bukannya sudah jelas kalau perpustakaannya ada 2 lantai otomatis di dalamnya ada banyak sekali buku." kata Weislogia

"Weislogia, aku harap kau bisa menjaga mulutmu. Tapi bukannya aneh kalau orang yang tidak pernah membaca buku mengatai orang yang suka baca buku itu bodoh, benarkan Skiadrum?" tanya Tochi

"Benar sekali, aku yakin 1000% kalau IQ Weislogia tidak lebih dari seekor kucing."

"HEI! KAU MAU BILANG AKU SANGAT BODOH BEGITU?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang kalau kamu itu sangat sangat bodoh kan? Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang kamu bodoh iyakan Tochi, Lucy?"

"Yup! Kau itu sangat bodoh Weislogia!" Tochi girang

"?" Lucy

"Kalian... AKU INI TIDAK BODOH! AKU INI SANGAT PINTAR SEKALI! JENIUS MALAHAN!" Kata Weislogia

"Hahh? Jenius? Dalam mimpimu Weis..." Kata Skiadrum

"Kau akan jadi jenius jika kau bisa mengalahkan Auquria, Weis. Itu pun kalau kau mempunyai nyawa lebih dari 20." Kata Tochi

"Hei! Aku, The White Dragon tidak akan kalau melawan naga betina itu! Kau tahu.!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan ke Auquria tentang kejadian 'itu' saat kita bertemu dengannya? Mungkin dia (Auquria) akan memasakmu hidup-hidup menjadi sup untuk makan malam nanti." Kata Skiadrum

"Hei! Kau duluan yang memulai kejadian 'itu' jadi kau juga akan dibunuh Auquria tahu!"

"Tidak akan karena aku akan bilang ke Auquria kalau kau melakukan 'itu' karena kau ingin memakan dia dalam keadaan t-..." Kata Skiadrum terpotong karena tangan Weislogia menutupi mulutnya

"Kau jangan berani meneruskan perkataanmu Ski. Kau ingin aku mati dulu hah?!" Kata Weislogia sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Skiadrum

"Iya." Jawab Skiadrum sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang keluar entah dari mana.

"Hmm, sup naga ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar." Kata Tochi sambil mengusap-usap perutnya

"Eto, Skiadrum-san, Weislogia-san, kejadian 'itu' maksudnya apa ya?" Tanya Lucy

Weislogia pun langsung blushing, berkeringat dingin dan memohon pada patnernya untuk tidak berbicara sembarangan sementara Skiadrum menyeringai dengan jahatnya memikirkan nasib malang apa yang akan menghampiri patnernya

"Kejadian 'itu' tentang-..."

"Bu-bukan kejadian yang penting! Jadi tidak akan berguna walau diceritakan!" Potong Weislogia takut ketahuan

"Oh, baiklah, aku mengerti. Maaf sudah bertanya." Kata Lucy sambil menaiki anak tangga terakhir menuju lantai 2

"Lucy, ketika kita memasuki perpustakaan, aku harap kau tidak membuka mulutmu lebar-lebar ya? Takut ada serangga yang masuk." Goda Tochi yang sudah berhenti di depan pintu kayu raksasa.

"Te-tentu saja, Tochi-sa-... Maksudku Tochi." Kata Lucy dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya

"Baiklah! Ayo kita masuk!" Kata Tochi sambil membuka pintu tersebut

Click... Criiekk... Ffuuahh...

To Be Continue...

ஐღღღ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ ஐღღღ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ ஐღღღ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ ஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐ ஐღღღ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

* * *

Yup! Dengan ini aku sampaikan bahwa Chapter 10 ini telah selesai! #Tepuk tangan#

Dan sekali lagi para Reader yang terhormat Maaf aku nggk membuat "Behind the Scene" seperti biasanya pada akhir cerita :'( Maaf untuk telat (Sangat!) update ini :'( dan juga Maaf nggk bisa bales Review pada chapter ini :'( Benar-benar... aku sudah gagal menjadi Author yang baik :'( MAAF!

Dan TERIMA KASIH BAGI PARA READER YANG SUDAH MENGIKUTI CERITA INI!

Oh ya hampir lupa!

PENGUMUMAN UNTUK VOTING PAIRING PADA CERITA INI DIMENANGKAN OLEH...

#Suara Drum#

**NALU!**

Maaf bagi yang mengharapkan pairing lainnya tidak menang tapi jangan khawatir karena aku sudah menyiapkan 4 cerita baru untuk pairing yang kalah dalam voting jadi tetap semangat ya?

UNTUK PARA READER YANG TERHORMAT AKU INGIN BERTANYA dan menjawab beberapa review yang berisi pertanyaan :

1. Haruskah aku melanjutkan cerita ini?

2. Atau ada yang ingin aku menghapus cerita ini? Kalau ada mungkin aku akan menghapusnya ._.

3. Bisakah untuk yang memberi Flames itu memakai Account? Soalnya aku berpikir kalau tindakan itu sangatlah pengecut cause yang memberi Flames tanpa Account itu bukannya Pecundang ya? Masa Flames pakai Account saja nggk berani? Tapi aku nggk marah kok walau di Flames ._.V Cause Flames-nya kan di makan Natsu jadi aku aman-aman aja :D Malahan aku suka di kritik pedas soalnya kritik pedas itu sangatlah membantu dalam proses pembuatan ceritaku ini ^_^ Makasih buat yang ngasih masukan :D

OKAY! Karena chapter ini sudah selesai aku mau ucapkan. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! :D BYE! ADIOS! SAYONARA! MATA ASHITA! :*


End file.
